Weaknesses
by Alice Parker
Summary: A number of stories which describe the relations between Alucard and his Master Integral Hellsing. Alucard and Integral both have their humanvampiric weaknesses which they show or hide from each other. Rated M for sex and horror in later chapters.
1. For How Much Longer?

В ночное время в фамильном особняке Хеллсингов не спали не только вампиры, но и глава организации - несравненная Интеграл. Она боролась со сном, заглушая его бесконечной бумажной волокитой за столом, и даже в постели, по глотку наслаждаясь крепким виски. Волтер иногда приносил ей еду, чтобы хоть как-то напомнить девушке о реальности. В этот раз он заметно задерживался в кухне, перекладывая чайные приборы с места на место. Он был осведомлен о том, что сегодня Алукард, прибыв утренним рейсом в Лондонский аэропорт Хитроу, вернулся из Кёльна, где провел несколько месяцев, выполняя ответственное задание. Возвращение лорда Алукарда означало только одно - леди Хеллсинг весь день как на иголках.

Большая спальня Интеграл была слабо освещена светом прикроватной лампы. Поздний вечер переходил в ночь, но Интеграл продолжала работать. У неё уже начинали слипаться глаза. Ноги так и не согрелись под пуховым одеялом. Она пыталась вникнуть в суть финансового отчета, но, поскольку это было нелюбимой частью ее работы, она постоянно сбивалась и отвлекалась от бесконечных рядов цифр. Да и как можно было сосредоточиться на отчете, если она знала, что сегодня Алукард прилетел с континента?

Дворецкий знал жильцов особняка как свои пять пальцев – это было его работой. Поэтому он лишь довольно хмыкнул и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, услышав за спиной знакомый шорох плаща. Вампир возник у стола, он выглядел напряжённым и нетерпеливым, хотя его лицо и сохраняло спокойствие. Волтер умел различать всю эту скрытую мимику. Не поворачиваясь, он продолжил раскладывать приборы и посуду для чая.

- Как прошло ваше путешествие, лорд Алукард? - спросил он.

- Волтер. - послышался голос с предупредительным тоном. Волтер вздохнул.

- Леди Интеграл у себя. В спальне.

Дворецкий тихо подошёл к двери спальни леди Хеллсинг и, убедившись, что за нею не раздаётся ни одного постороннего звука, осторожно постучал. Для подстраховки он громко объявил:

- Леди Интеграл, ваш чай.

Интеграл подняла голову и посмотрела на дверь:

-Волтер это ты? Заходи.

Дворецкий осторожно занёс поднос и поставил его возле кровати. Он ненароком оглянулся.

- Леди Интегра, - обратился он к ней с нотками отеческой заботы в голосе, - отдохнули бы вы, я приготовил вам травяной чай, он успокоит и принесёт глубокий сон - что-то подсказывало Волтеру, что сна сегодня всё равно не будет, - Завтра выходной, вам вовсе не обязательно так утруждать себя.

-Не беспокойся Волтер. Ты же знаешь, я не могу заснуть пока не сделаю всё, что наметила. Спасибо за чай, я сегодня не буду тебя беспокоить больше. Можешь отдыхать - она повыше натянула одеяло, немного смущаясь своей довольно открытой ночной комбинации.

- Не тревожьтесь. Я не побеспокою вас - сказал Волтер, зная, что это именно то, что она хочет сейчас услышать.

Он тихо закрыл за собой дверь и отправился спать, совершенно расслабившись. Он знал, что Лорд Алукард позаботится о ней в остальное время.

Интеграл пролистала вперед и назад усыпляющий бухгалтерский отчет, положила его на прикроватную тумбочку и потянулась за травяным чаем. Кружка сама поднялась и плавно поднеслась к её губам, слегка их коснувшись. Воздух был недвижим, ни звука не раздавалось вокруг. Интеграл вздрогнула. Она пыталась вглядеться в пространство перед собой, которое, естественно, было абсолютно прозрачным.

-Алукард. - ее голос был спокойным, но сердце началось биться быстрее. К сожалению, свой пульс она не могла контролировать.

Алукард материализовался прямо перед ней. Он внимательно рассматривал её губы, слегка склонив голову на бок. Одной рукой он упирался в матрас, а другой держал изящную чашечку у губ Интеграл. Весь его вид будто говорил о том, что он сидит так уже давно, никуда и не уезжая. Интеграл бросила на вампира негодующий взгляд, забрала у него чашку и отодвинулась на другой край своей необъятной кровати. За долгое время она отвыкла от такой близости с вампиром.

- Ты можешь появляться как-нибудь более обыденно? Хотя бы через стену? Я уже не говорю про дверь!!!

- Зачем? Меня ждали, поэтому, не всё ли равно, как я появлюсь?

-Твоя самоуверенность поражает, Алукард - она натянула теплое одеяло чуть ли не до подбородка и уже корила себя за то, что именно сегодня надела эти кружева. Алукард остался сидеть на краю её кровати. Он бросил взгляд на бумаги:

- Вы по-прежнему посвящаете себя бумаге, - цинично заметил он. Его злило, что Интегра не бережёт себя, работая днем и ночью, почти не давая себе отдыха.

Алукард встал, запустил руки в карманы и размеренным шагом подошёл к окну. Его идеальный чёрный костюм придавал ему ещё больше шарма в приглушённом свете спальни хозяина. В этом священном месте он, однако, чувствовал себя свободно и вальяжно. Вампир медленно поднял руку и плавным изящным движением приоткрыл штору, чтобы посмотреть на луну.

Интегра не могла не любоваться его стройным темным силуэтом. Не отрывая от него глаз, она произнесла: - Я посвящаю себя работе, а не бумаге. У организации должен быть руководитель.

Алукард повернулся и посмотрел на Интеграл, на лице его была лёгкая ухмылка.

- И, что, сегодня вы тоже думали только о работе? - спросил он, глядя ей в глаза, ожидая ответа.

«Хамеет» - подумала Интеграл и внутренне напряглась.- Тебя это не касается, сказала она, не позволяя ни одному мускулу на лице дрогнуть. Алукард был доволен её ответом, именно этого он и добивался. Он подошёл к её кровати и медленно присел.

- Да? А я полагаю, что это касается меня напрямую...- сказал он, зная, что Интеграл уже как минимум час занимает голову мыслями о нём. Он тепло улыбнулся, но за этой улыбкой было что-то ещё, что-то, что он позволял ей увидеть, но не позволял определить.

-Ты - она сделал паузу и набрала в легкие побольше воздуха - можешь полагать что угодно. Ты, кажется, за время отъезда отвык от регламента. Забыл, что провокационные разговоры я не поддерживаю.

- Интегра, - снисходительно сказал Алукард, - я только проявляю заботу - он почти невинно приподнял брови. Но и Волтеру было ясно - сегодня вампир в своей "дьявольской фазе", и ничего невинного от него не дождешься.

-О какой заботе ты говоришь? - когда он появлялся в ее комнате или кабинете, Интеграл уже не могла расслабиться.

- А вы разделяете её на типы? - спросил Алукард и поднялся, он отошёл от кровати и устроился в кресле напротив, метрах в пяти от неё.

Интеграл понимала, что всё это было только заговариванием зубов, столь любимым Алукардом.

- Ты постоянно меня критикуешь - устало сказала она.

Этим вечером вампир очень хотел своего Хозяина. Он понимал, что, набросившись на неё, он не добьётся ничего, как бы она сама этого ни хотела, поэтому он предпочёл держаться от Интеграл на расстоянии, чтобы позволить ей расслабиться хоть немного. Он ждал, пока на неё подействует чай, который выбрал Волтер для этого вечера.

- А ты постоянно сомневаешься в моих намерениях.

Она усмехнулась и поправила волосы. «Это невозможный вампир!» Мягкий свет от лампы падал на ее смуглое лицо, которое за лето обрело еще более привлекательный золотистый оттенок. Волосы немного выцвели из-за палящего солнца, что придавало ее внешности детскую невинность.

-И какие у тебя намерения?- напрямую спросила она и пожалела уже через секунду. Алукард сделал над собой невероятное усилие, чтобы не оказаться в её кровати немедленно. Он широко улыбнулся и развёл руками в пригласительном жесте.

- Только самые чистые. Только такие, которых хочется вам, я же ваш покорный слуга, - Алукард медленно наклонил голову в знак почтения, стиснув зубы от нетерпения, которое овладевало им.

Она не простит себе этой провокации! Как можно было такое ляпнуть! Интеграл посмотрела на луну, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от него, от его позы, от его изящества и богемности. От напряженного молчания воздух между ними накалился. Он еле удерживал себя от того, чтобы накинуться на Интеграл. Вампир поднял голову и снова посмотрел на свою хозяйку.

- Чая давно нет в кружке, её можно поставить на стол, - сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как она сжимает несчастную посуду пальцами уже минут двадцать. Сам же он поставил локоть на подлокотник, а подбородок на ладонь, ожидая ответ. Он не мог и не хотел терпеть, он позволил себе пожирать её глазами, хотя и не во время того, как встречался с ней взглядом.

Интеграл посмотрела в кружку - та действительно была пуста. «Черт его дери!». Пытаясь сделать совершенно спокойный вид, она поставила ее на тумбочку. Хотя Интеграл и пыталась дышать ровно и не лишаться плавности движений, сердце ее гоняло кровь по телу с бешеной скоростью, под одеялом становилось жарко, щеки начинали розоветь. "Чертова полная луна! она делает его всесильным".

Алукард как-то хищно посмотрел на Интеграл и почувствовал заострившиеся клыки. Он облизнул губы и снова посмотрел на неё. Он прожил слишком много лет, чтобы научиться бороться с жаждой крови, но с жаждой этой женщины он бороться не мог вообще. Такая подвластность и слабость делала Алукарда человечным, он ненавидел это в себе.

-Завтра ты едешь на задание в предместья Лондона - выпалила она первое, что вспомнила. Интеграл не могла больше безмолвно смотреть на него, у нее не хватало смелости. Своим медленным грациозным шагом он прошёл к ней и остановился, когда его ноги коснулись края высокой кровати.

- Хозяин, я находился на задании много дней, - он наклонился и стал поправлять её одеяло так, чтобы она находилась в нём укутанной со всех сторон, - И вы снова отправляете меня на задание. - он смотрел на неё, продолжая укутывать её, хотя ему хотелось совсем обратного, - разве... самые низшие слуги, живущие в подвале, не заслуживают маленького отдыха от дел всемогущего хозяина? - медленно поправляя одеяло, он смотрел на неё, не отрываясь.

-Не надо давить на совесть, Алукард!- она уже не знала, что бы такое сказать, чтобы он не придирался к словам. Интеграл внимательно и напряженно следила за манипуляциями с ее одеялом. Через некоторое время она смягчилась: - Хотя, конечно, ты прав - она откинула назад непослушные пряди. - Я дам тебе отдых.

С нахальной ухмылкой Алукард подоткнул одеяло со всех сторон и убедился, что Интеграл укутана. Он слегка наклонился к ней, глаза его горели. Положив руку на одеяло в районе её живота, Алукард мгновенно почувствовал всё, что чувствовала она, и что она никак не могла отрицать - Да, уж, будьте добры, ДАЙТЕ мне этот отдых, леди Интегра. - медленно проговорил вампир, вкушая каждую её мысль.

Чем нахальнее он становился, тем невыносимее она его хотела. Чем больше наглости он себе позволял, тем сложнее ей было бороться со своим желанием. Она вытащила руку из под одеяла, провела пальцами по манжету его рубашки, не касаясь кожи, проскользила вверх по рукаву, коснулась воротника, кончиком указательного пальца провела по узлу лаконичного черного галстука, любуясь его безупречным стилем, потом крепко сжала галстук в своей руке и уверенно притянула вампира к себе. В сантиметре от его губ она тихо спросила:

- Как мог ты оставить меня так на долго?

- Хозяин...- произнес Алукард, словно желая пристыдить Интеграл за её смелость. Он улыбался довольно и нагло. Больше он не стал ничего говорить, от напряжения, его голос отказывался звучать, а мысли - составлять фразы. Он поставил руки на кровать по обеим сторонам от Интегры, быстро наклонился к ней и впился своими губами в её губы на долгий-долгий глубокий поцелуй.

Алукард почувствовал, как вскипает от одного поцелуя, Кожа Интегры была горячей, и это раззадоривало его ещё сильнее, он хотел расцеловать её всю, ту коротая не могла спокойно выносить близость, запах, поцелуи князя мира сего. Она прижала его к себе еще ближе, запустила пальцы в его волосы. «Как долго... как долго...» - думала она о проведенном без него времени, понимая только сейчас сколько долгих дней и ночей прошли в его отсутствии.

Вампир, как и полагается всем вампирам, был наглым до невозможности. Он не стал откидывать край одеяла, обнажая хозяина и шокируя её таким образом, он просто медленно стал тянуть за него, открывая её красивое бельё. Уверенным движением изящной руки он тянул за одеяло, целуя Интегру так, чтобы она не отвлекалась на открывающиеся его взору кружев. Половиной своего туловища он лежал на Интегре, почти полностью убрав с неё одеяло. Своей идеальной белоснежной рукой он провёл по краю ее комбинации и коснулся губами её шеи, теряя всякий контроль от ощущения пульса.

В мгновение ока Алукард оказался лежащим на спине в одной только рубашке и брюках, он обнял Интегру и повернулся так, что она теперь лежала на нём, вся такая теплая и мягкая. Сидя на его бедрах, она прекрасно понимала все о его состоянии. Медленно опустившись на локти над ним, открывая полный обзор своей пышной груди, она продолжила его целовать. Алукард провёл руками ей по спине и, захватив края её ночного одеяния, стал плавно тянуть его вверх. Они были похожи не на любовников, а на мужа и жену, и было странным то, что они всё же не вместе.

Как только Алукард попытался раздеть ее, она словно протрезвела. Интеграл резко села, опустившись на него всем весом и схватила его за запястья, чтобы он не смог стянуть одежду - Не.. надо.

- Не надо? - в изумлении, но с улыбкой сказал Алукард и тут же поднялся так, что теперь он сидел, а она сидела на нём. Обняв её покрепче, он с упоением стал целовать участки груди, что были ему доступны. Она не могла отказаться от этой безграничной нежности, но и не могла позволить ему продолжать начатое. Интеграл попыталась поднять его голову – Пожалуйста.

Алукард уставился на неё очень странными глазами, подняв таки голову. Трудно было сказать, что было в его взгляде. Там была такая смесь эмоций, что и делало взгляд таким непонятным. Она смотрела ему в глаза и не находила слов. Она хотела сказать, что хочет его безумно, безудержно, хочет уже давно, столько же, сколько любит его. И еще ей надо было сказать, что долг перед отцом, перед всем родом, перед организацией не позволяет ей жить так, как хочет она сама, любить и дышать только им. - Я... -она закрыла глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться - я… Уходи. Уходи, пожалуйста. - Она не хотела поднимать глаз.

- Я понял, - тихо сказал он, и она упала на кровать, потому что ей больше не на ком было сидеть. Алукард испарился мгновенно, поэтому она успела обнять только сгусток воздуха.

Интеграл закусила губу и опустила голову. Изо всех сил она пыталась не расплакаться. Она сжала кулаки и раз за разом глубоко вдыхала. В эти моменты она была почти готова отречься от имени Хеллсинга.

«Как долго я буду мучиться, Господи? Как долго?...»


	2. Human Weaknesses

Алукард всё время пытался отвлечь свои мысли от Хозяина и сосредоточиться на собственных размышлениях, которые не касались ее, но сделать это было труднее, чем он думал. Злость за её упрямство и свои слабости, которые не медлили давать о себе знать в её присутствии, преследовала его круглые сутки. Даже во сне он вспоминал её и всё то, что послужило причиной её отказа снова.

Интеграл спустилась в самый нижний подземный этаж, предназначенный только для одного жильца. Она медленно отворила дверь его полутемной неуютной комнаты и осталась стоять на пороге, ничего не говоря. Алукард сидел к ней лицом, которое не выражало абсолютно ничего. Он смотрел на какой-то участок стены, будто Интеграл здесь и не было. Он думал о чём-то своём, развалившись в кресле. В руке его застыл бокал тёмного вина, но, казалось, вампир не пил его, а только держал, совсем забыв о нём.

Не выдержав затянувшейся игры в молчанку, Интеграл заговорила:

- Даже не хочешь меня поприветствовать? - сухо спросила она.

Алукард медленно повернул голову в её сторону и после долгой паузы не менее сухо ответил:

- Добрый вечер. - Он уже представил, как переспрашивает у неё "Что?", но что-то остановило его, и он поздоровался. Он злился на себя из-за того, что отказывал себе в любимых гадких словах. Такого ледяного "Добрый вечер" Интеграл не слышала от него ни разу. Она не стала дожидаться приглашения пройти и присесть, понимая, что всё равно не дождется. Сделав несколько шагов внутрь комнаты, она спросила:

- Чем ты был занят всё это время?

- А чем может быть занят слуга в своём гнилом подвале, пока Хозяин не даст ему нового задания во имя оправдания священного родового имени Хозяина? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Алукард, испепеляя своими тёмными глазами её ясные голубые глаза. Он пристально смотрел на неё некоторое время, а потом снова отвёл взгляд к стене.

"Ну конечно, я знала, что это просто так не кончится, что всё так просто не пройдет" - подумала Интеграл после его слов.

- Не надо выставлять меня дурой. Ты просил дать тебе отдых после поездки в Кёльн. Я дала тебе отдых.

Вампир удивлённо посмотрел на Интегру. Он усмехнулся едва заметно.

- Какие поспешные выводы…, - протянул Алукард. - Вот я и отдыхаю, по-моему, это очевидно.

Интеграл закусила губу. Как вообще найти общий язык с этим «айсбергом»? Она присела на стул.

- Я хотела поговорить с тобой, но... Но, вижу, из этого ничего не получится.

Гордость не позволяла ему сдать позиции ни на секунду, даже перед такой дорогой ему женщиной. Он сделал глоток вина, осторожно прикоснувшись губами к бокалу, прикрыл глаза, и привычная гримаса надменности и ехидства появилась на его лице. Вампир слегка сжал и снова расслабил губы, смакуя небольшой глоток вина во рту. Шикарные густые чёрные, как крыло ворона, волосы прикрывали почти всю верхнюю часть его лица, но когда он вновь открыл глаза, взгляд его оказался таким глубоким и мрачным, что, казалось, глаза не закрыты ни единой прядью его непослушных волос.

- Посмотрим, времени и вина много... Лично у меня. - добавил он.

Интеграл сделала максимально глубокий вдох, чтобы не сорваться. Она захотела встать и уйти прочь из этой комнаты, бежать от этой надменности и эгоистичности. Некоторое время она пыталась совладать с собой, и когда ей это удалось, она сказала:

-Прекрати это немедленно - голос ее был спокоен.

Алукард хмыкнул.

- Кажется, ты хотела мне что-то сказать. Если память мне не изменяет – он положил руки на подлокотники кресла, делая вид, что "страстно" желает её выслушать. В комнате становилось холоднее.

-Я хотела поговорить о том вечере... точнее... я хотела извиниться - Интеграл Вингейтс Хеллсинг буквально выдавила из себя эти слова. - Извини меня, что ставлю тебя в такие дурацкие положения. Я не правильно себя виду и из-за этого ввожу тебя в заблуждение.

- Что? - не выдержал Алукард. Его губы всё-таки произнесли это страшное безразличное слово. - Как интересно, а мне казалось, что великий род Хеллсингов не смеет пасть так низко, чтобы использовать слова извинений перед слугами, - спокойно говорил он, внутри вскипая от обиды и осознания безысходности положения. Её извинения ничего не изменят, потому что клятва и долг для этой девушки были на первом месте. Всегда.

Интеграл подскочила со стула, готовая немедленно покинуть его и это место. Сердце ее бешено билось, кулаки сжались в ярости. Она дышала ртом, потому что ей требовалось много воздуха, чтобы унять своё возмущение. Облизав пересохшие губы, она сказала дрожащим голосом:

- Как-то раз, когда всё еще было хорошо, мы сидели с тобой у камина, ты пил свое вино, а я курила свои сигары. Таких вечеров было много - она снова опустилась на стул, - Я запомнила один. Ты тогда сказал мне, что обида и обижаться - это человеческий недостаток. Что это мешает жить, и высшие вампиры не поддаются ей. Это сохраняет трезвость сознания.

Алукард ликовал и сердился одновременно. Он испытывал наслаждение оттого, что Интегра усвоила его слова, и даже сейчас, проходя все его немыслимые жестокие испытания, не сбежала, психанув и хлопнув дверью, как это делают все люди. Он наслаждался силой и выносливостью, с которой она боролась с гневом. А злился Алукард потому, что Интегра была права: с ней он сейчас действительно испытывал обиду и горечь, которая никогда ему не была свойственна, эта слабость, эта человеческая низкая черта - "обижаться" - сейчас терзала его сильнее всего.

- Что даёт тебе такую уверенность, что я чувствую хоть что-то? - холодно спросил он.

-Ничего не дает мне этой уверенности - ее лицо было каменным - ведь ты сейчас ведешь себя совершенно так же как и всегда - внимательный, участливый, заботливый слуга, готовый обсудить с хозяином некоторые проблемы и высказаться. А разве нет?

- Некоторые проблемы моими не являются. Некоторые проблемы являются не моими, - сказал Алукард и потянулся за бокалом на столе. Он сделал ещё глоток и расслабился в кресле. Носки его ботинок блестели даже в таком тусклом свете, в котором утопала комната.

Сердце её кровью обливалось, когда Интеграл видела его отчужденность, даже отстраненность от нее, полное безразличие, толстый слой льда. В такие моменты она чувствовала, что осталась одна, совсем одна, без плеча, на которое можно опереться. Она даже не могла прикоснуться к нему, обнять его, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить его отношение. Ведь она снова поставит его в неловкое положение.

- У меня не тот настрой, чтобы объяснять своему хозяину, что слуги остаются слугами, если их так назвали, - говорил он, словно вместо него кто-то зачитывал по бумаге этот страшный текст, - хозяин даёт поручения, а слуги его выполняют. Есть вещи, которые входят в обязанности слуг, а есть вещи, которые никак с ними не соотносятся. Для этого есть другие человеческие особи, - сказал Алукард и замолчал, задержав дыхание. Он сидел смирно, но на самом деле он пытался не выдать тяжёлого дыхания от ужасных слов, которые он произнес. Он знал, как люди реагируют на такие слова, и он знал, что такие слова будут значить для неё, но чудовищная натура вампира не давала сил и возможности сейчас ему управлять собой.

Слушая это, Интеграл рассеянно уставилась куда-то в угол. Каждое его слово будто оставляло клеймовый ожог в ее сознании. "Человеческие особи" - повторила про себя она. Поднявшись со стула и пройдя к двери, она развернулась и осмотрела всю его комнату, как будто навсегда прощаясь с ней. После этих слов она сама превратилась в цельный кусок льда. Сердце ее больше не колотилось так сильно, кулаки не сжимались в ярости.

- Мне больше нечего тебе сказать.

Она вышла и закрыла за собой дверь. Алукард мог слышать звук ее удаляющихся шагов. Она поднялась вверх по длинной лестнице, соединяющей минус-второй с минус-первым этажом, и закрыла вторую дверь. Звук шагов больше не был слышен.

Нет, она не будет плакать из-за того, кто вообще никогда не плачет. Она теперь стала сильнее своих слез.

Алукард сидел, повернув голову в сторону комода, зажмурившись. На лице его не было ни ухмылки, ни насмешки.

3


	3. Queen Reception

**ПРИЁМ У КОРОЛЕВЫ.**

Интеграл нервно поправила манжеты своей самой белоснежной из всех белоснежных рубашек, разгладила полы самого строгого из всех строгих пиджаков. Решила, было, собрать волосы в хвост, но потом передумала. Волтер куда-то запропастился именно тогда, когда он был нужен больше всего. Придется Интегре самой идти к Алукарду, хотела она этого или нет. Она спустилась в глубокий подвал, открыла дверь комнаты Вампира и сказала в полумрак:

- Собирайся. У тебя 3 минуты. Я жду в машине во дворе.

Ровно через три минуты Алукард появился перед автомобилем одетый в самый чёрный из всех своих костюмов. Он медленно наклонился к приоткрытому окну, за которым сидела Интеграл, и в этот момент, казалось, весь мрак, который только мог являть собой Алукард, втянулся в салон, а, едва Вампир заговорил, всё вокруг похолодело:

- Я должен ехать на автомобиле? - несколько раздражённо спросил он, глядя на Интегру в упор. Алукарду совершенно не хотелось делить с ней молчание в дороге, к тому же он предпочитал передвигаться своими способами.

- Не время привередничать, садись уже, - ответила Интеграл, глядя куда-то мимо него. Отвернувшись, вампир ухмыльнулся. Он обожал, когда леди Хеллсинг так с ним разговаривала. Алукард оказался в салоне также неожиданно, как он появлялся в её кабинете: он уже сидел, удобно устроившись, коленями почти упираясь в переднее сидение. На манжетах его рубашки блеснули запонки. Алукард был совершенно расслаблен, безразличен и мрачен одновременно. Весь салон в его присутствии словно наполнился атмосферой опасности и тревоги. Водитель надел очки и испуганно отвёл взгляд от зеркала заднего вида.

- Поехали, Джеймс. В Букингемский, - сказала Интегра водителю. Машина тронулась, захрустев шинами по гравию, насыпанному на подьездной дорожке. Девушка нажала кнопку на дверце, и между передней и задней частью машины постепенно стала выезжать черная непроницаемая перегородка. Интегре не нужно было лишних вопросов от водителя о том, что за странный спутник сопровождает её.

- Я полагаю, Королева желает поведать о чём-то крайне увлекательном, - язвительно заметил Алукард, глядя в окно. Одну руку он держал у окна, подперев подбородок, лениво разглядывая деревья за окном, а другая спокойно лежала у него на ноге, на идеально чёрной ткани брюк. Руки и лицо вампира выглядели намного бледнее обычного, контрастируя с его черным костюмом.

- Не могу знать. Все выяснится при встрече, - ответила Интеграл, наблюдая, как мимо проносятся деревья окрестных темных лесов. Она не могла расслабиться в его присутствии и не хотела произносить ни одного лишнего слова. Она не желала даже смотреть в его сторону. Теперь между ними была пропасть.

Водитель чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, даже будучи отделенным от странного пассажира тёмной перегородкой. Он сосредоточенно вёл автомобиль в сторону дворца, то и дело чувствуя на себе ледяной взгляд.

Королева Англии обычно вызывала леди Интеграл только в самых крайних случаях. Отправляясь к ней вместе с Хозяином, Алукард понимал, что всё ещё серьёзнее, чем обычно. Но хуже было сейчас, в этой машине, где Интегра сохраняла холодное молчание. Она терзалась мыслями о том, чего же все-таки хочет королева, пыталась припомнить хоть какую-нибудь оплошность в работе организации Хеллсинг, за что королева могла бы сделать им выговор. "А вдруг, - подумала Интеграл. - Она заподозрит, что между нами что-то есть. Она будет вне себя. Хотя... сейчас между нами уже все равно ничего не осталось".

С лёгкой мерзкой улыбкой Алукард смотрел в окно, словно предвкушая что-то гадкое. Он понимал, что Интеграл не заговорит с ним, что она слишком обижена на его слова, но, в конце концов, этого он и добивался, не так ли? Алукард знал, что безразличие ко всей ситуации, виной которой стали они оба, это всего лишь маска, скрывающая его настоящие эмоции.

С каких пор? Мысли, к которым он приходил, раздражали его - они шли вразрез с его планами, представлениями и взглядами на жалкую жизнь людей.

Оставшуюся часть пути они так и провели в молчании. Слава богу, в городе не было пробок, и им не пришлось долго находиться в молчаливом напряжении наедине друг с другом. Водитель остановил машину возле одного из входов во дворец, предварительно показав охране специальный пропуск. Дворецкий провёл их через несколько больших холлов и широких коридоров в зал встреч и приёмов. Каждый раз, когда Интегра посещала Букингемский дворец, особняк Хэллсингов казался ей тесным загородным домишкой.

Королева вошла в зал, где её уже ждали гости.

-Мисс Хеллсинг как поживает? - учтиво спросила она, глядя в глаза Интегре, - надеюсь у вас всё в порядке? – она протянула руку для рукопожатия.

-Мы справляемся, Ваше Величество, - Интегра пожала ей руку и кивнула.

-Алукард, добрый вечер. Не часто радуешь нас своим присутствием, - теперь королева протянула руку ему. Алукард не мог упустить этого момента. Он учтиво поклонился. Осторожно взяв руку королевы, он прикоснулся к ней губами, глядя женщине в глаза. Она, конечно, помнила его глаза - такие глаза не забывают никогда. Вампир улыбнулся, не показывая клыков, чтобы лишний раз не напоминать королеве о своей природе.

- Для меня всегда истинное блаженство повидаться с Вами, Ваше Величество, - медленно произнёс Алукард гипнотическим голосом, выделяя каждое слово. Низкий мрачный голос, почти шёпот, касался ушей, и был едва ли слышен кому-то кроме королевы, но Интегра уловила каждое его дьявольское слово. Алукард давно не видел Ее Величество, но не слишком давно, чтобы забыть некоторые детали, связывавшие их.

- Прошу вас, присаживайтесь, - королева указала на кресла за их спинами - Пропустим всю формальную часть. Времени не так много. В Кардиффе сложилась ужасная ситуация, которая должна быть разрешена в кротчайшие сроки. Большой клан фрик-вампиров держит в заложниках 30 детей одной из местных школ. Да ни где-нибудь, а под землей - под старым кладбищем в большом подвальном помещении. Мы тщательно пытаемся отсечь доступ прессы туда и избежать разглашения этой ужасной информации на все королевство, но вы сам понимаете, долго это продолжаться не может. Журналисты - народ пронырливый, они снимают всё, не задумываясь о моральной стороне вопроса. Вспомните принцессу Диану... Как только об этом станет известно - в стране начнется паника, – королева вздохнула и покачала головой. Она с горечью рассказывала Интегре и Алукарду об ужасной угрозе, нависшей над детьми. - Да, и еще. В час они убивают по одному ребенку, - проговорила королева и закрыла глаза. - Вы должны понимать, что ситуация крайне деликатная. Нельзя поднимать шум. Если честно, я не представляю, как разрешить эту проблему, - и королева снова покачала головой.

Алукард сидел смирно, внимательно выслушивая каждое слово. Он заранее догадывался, что дело будет касаться детей. У него не было своих, поэтому он не различал жертв. Спасение этих детей было для него очередным заданием, при выполнении которого должны выжить все заложники, независимо от пола и возраста. Ещё он знал, что задание будет не из лёгких, потому что штурм, осуществляемый солдатами Хэллсинга, всегда портил ему удовольствие от пролития крови его способами.

- Надеюсь, я буду действовать один? - спросил Алукард в своей нагловатой манере. Интеграл повернула голову в его сторону, даже не успев открыть рта, чтобы ответить королеве. Она не хотела выяснять отношения в присутствии высших государственных лиц.

- Ваше Величество, - со всем уважением сказала она. - Это проблема всё же разрешима, хотя и сложна. Если вы дадите согласие, то я отправлю туда только Алукарда, исполнителя, - Интеграл указала на Вампира. - Если же вы сомневаетесь, я могу добавить к нему еще взвод солдат. Но это займет гораздо больше времени. Мои люди отлично выполнят это задание, но на их сбор понадобится время.

Королева перевела взгляд на вампира.

- Алукард...

- Да, Ваше Величество. Я выполню любые указания, но всё же хочу заметить, что люди, которых так рискованно отправлять на это ответственное задание, подвергнутся опасности, как и ни в чём не повинные дети. Впрочем, мой Хозяин, наверное, лучше знает, сколько жертв должно остаться.

"С каких это пор мерзавца волнуют жизни людей?" - подумала Интеграл.

- Алукард, я хочу сама взять с тебя слово, что никто из детей не пострадает, если ты поедешь туда один. Никто, понимаешь? - королева не хотела слышать пререканий.

- Если мне будет дано задание не оставить жертв - я их не оставлю. Я говорю о том, что человеческие солдаты очень мешают мне в выполнении операций.

- Замечательно. Раз ты даешь мне слово, я могу не сомневаться, - успокоилась королева.

- Ваше Величество, позвольте заметить, - нам не известно, сколько там вампиров, поэтому, я считаю, будет очень опрометчиво посылать туда одного Алукарда. - Интегра посмотрела вампиру в глаза и отчетливо произнесла - Он ведь может не справиться. Кто знает, что ждет его там... Поэтому я настаиваю на подкреплении хотя бы из 30 человек. Пусть они и приедут несколько позже.

- В таком случае, Ваше величество, я не ручаюсь за жизни солдат, раз за их жизни в ответе леди Интеграл. Сейчас, я полагаю, у нас достаточно храбрых новичков, набранных после жуткого побоища, которое учинили те братья, - промурлыкал вампир, растягивая рот в дьявольской ухмылке. Он знал, что делать такое замечание было жестокостью по отношению к Интеграл Хеллсинг, которая тяжело переживала смерть солдат и в которой винила только себя. Вампир сложил руки в замок, обхватив колено, он отклонился на спинку стула, чтобы солнце не попадало ему на лицо. - Никто из детей не пострадает, ваше Величество, - закончил он и улыбнулся королеве.

Взгляд Интеграл, обращенный к Алукарду, был полон ненависти. Ее лицо почти ничего не выражало, поскольку она научилась сдерживать эмоции, но глаза были полны лютой безграничной ненависти к вампиру. Сквозь зубы она прошипела - Я запрещаю тебе говорить об этом здесь. Слуга.

- Да, Хозяин. Я отправлюсь сегодня же, - ответил Алукард, словно она сообщила ему о немедленном отъезде, и снова посмотрел на королеву. Кажется, она не услышала.

- Ваше Величество - Интеграл обратилась к королеве - Я думаю, у нас с Вами совершенно нет времени для того, чтобы я объяснила Вам, из-за кого Хеллсинг понес такие жертвы… Разрешите мне прямо здесь отдать указания ис-пол-ни-те-лю.

Королева переводила взгляд с Интеграл на Алукарда. – Разрешаю.

Алукард сам не понимал, что заставляло его говорить такие мерзкие вещи этой женщине, своему Хозяину, Интегре. Он ощущал в себе безграничную жестокость, осознав, как сильно Интегра привержена своему долгу и правилам, которые она придумала не сама. От невозможности что-либо изменить в её голове, он приравнял Интегру ко всем остальным людям, относясь к ней соответственно. Она стала для него одной из них, следуя своим идеям и выдуманным законам до конца, вопреки своим желаниям. А это так по-человечески, думал Алукард. Раньше он лелеял мысли о том, какой сильной она могла бы стать, но теперь он позволял себе считать её одной из людишек. И самое страшное - он ненавидел себя за то, что делает с ней.

Командным голосом Интеграл отчеканила:

- Сейчас же берешь машину, на которой мы приехали, отправляешься в особняк, собираешь там все необходимое тебе оружие, садишься в вертолет и летишь в Кардифф. И не смей задерживаться ни на минуту. 60 минут - один ребенок. - Интеграл даже не повернула головы в его сторону. - И я дополнительно отправлю 30 человек в качестве подкрепления. Кому-то же надо будет испачкать руки и достать всех детей из подземелья, отвезти их в больницу или домой - сказала она к королеве.

- Если кому-то так хочется испачкать руки, так почему бы ему самому не заняться этим ответственным человеческим делом, вместо того, чтобы подвергать опасности очередные 30 человек, - сказал Алукард и поклонился королеве, - С вашего позволения..

И он исчез.

Королева осталась в некотором смятении от общения с этой странной парой. После соблюдения ряда формальностей и вежливого прощания Интеграл покинула дворец. Домой ее отвез королевский шофер.


	4. Queen Ball

Интеграл Вингейтс Файербрук Хеллсинг принимала ванну с ароматическими маслами. Весь чудесный запах, наполнявший ее ванную комнату, был безжалостно уничтожен едким дымом кубинских сигар.

Пару дней назад она получила письмо от своей троюродной кузины, с которой они общались в раннем детстве. Та писала, что вышла замуж за прекрасного человека и уехала с ним во Францию, что счастлива с ним, а недавно у них родился ребенок. Фотография счастливого семейства прилагалась. Кузина интересовалась, как складывается жизнь у « младшенькой кузины Инти», нашла ли она себе спутника жизни и чем вообще занимается.

Интеграл долго не могла выпустить из рук фотографию, запечатлевшую лучезарные улыбки, нежность и любовь. Малышка была совсем крохотная и такая милая.

Она поневоле уже порядочно изломала глянцевую фотографию, сжимая ее в руках, но ни как не могла успокоиться и снова начинала рассматривать ее. Взгляд ее рассеивался, а мысли возвращались к одному и тому же.

В один из одиноких вечеров, когда Алукард был на задании в Уэльсе, она пожаловалась Волтеру, принесшему ей чай:

-Волтер, помнишь Мисси?

–Конечно помню, леди Хеллсинг, а почему вы спрашиваете?

- Волтер… вот живу-живу, добиваюсь чего-то в жизни, руковожу организацией и почти убеждаю себя, что у меня всё отлично складывается…

- Но?

– Но потом приходит вот такое письмо – она потрясла фотографией- и понимаю, что я зря себя обманываю.

Волтер не стал отвечать, он даже не стал спрашивать, что содержалось в письме и в чем убеждала себя Интеграл. Он все прекрасно понимал.

Один день понадобился Интеграл, чтобы понять, что счастье не во власти, не в полном разгроме вражеских войск, не в отсутствии гулей и очищении Великобритании от нечисти, не в выполнении долга перед Ее Величеством Королевой. Счастье приземлено, оно ежедневно и ежечасно. А отказывать своему сердцу даже во имя долга перед отцом и перед родом – все равно, что закопать свое счастье в землю.

Эти мысли не покидали Интеграл последние несколько дней. Она дала всем гусям внеплановый отгул на пять дней, даже разрешила им выехать в Европу, чтобы навестить родных и близких, чему гуси были несказанно рады. Она оставила только несколько человек из охраны особняка. Серас уехала с Бернадоттом в Париж, садовника Интеграл тоже отпустила – все равно время цветения уже прошло, и парк начинал медленно умирать, готовясь к зиме, - отпустила большую часть горничных и поваров, водителей, бухгалтеров, программистов и прочих работников. Особняк резко опустел и затих, почти нигде не горел свет, нигде не слышны были голоса солдат, выстрелы на полигоне утихли. «Пусть они отдохнут, навестят своих родителей, пообщаются с детьми, сделают необходимые покупки на выходные, съездят за город на пикник, заедут развлечься к девочкам, пусть посмотрят кино, разгромят бар, отремонтируют машины и вкрутят лампочки, пусть проведут вечера в кругу семьи и отхватят свой маленький кусочек счастья – у каждого свой».

Волтер был всерьез обеспокоен этим всеобщим отгулом. Это не было похоже на строгую, сдержанную и холодную леди Хеллсинг. Он был обеспокоен еще и потому, что иногда видел ее припухшее от слез лицо, никогда не спрашивая о причине, да и вообще делая вид, что ничего не заметил, видел он и ее апатию к вещам и события, которые должны были радовать. В отсутствие Алукарда Интеграл уходила с головой в работу, когда же он приезжал – она становилась сама не своя.

В ванне было так тихо, что можно было услышать, как тихо лопается пена. Вода начала остывать, Интеграл добавила горячей воды. «Память об отце мне дорога, долг перед родом мне важен, но убивать себя я больше не стану. Может быть, папа и не простил бы мне этого, но сейчас его уже нет со мной. А разговаривать с призраками прошлого я больше не буду». Она посмотрела на наполовину выкуренную сигару и отбросила ее с отвращением.

**БАЛ У КОРОЛЕВЫ.**

-Лорд Алукард - Волтер учтиво постучался и приоткрыл дверь - Лорд Алукард, добрый вечер.

- Здравствуй, Волтер, - угрюмо ответил Алукард, предчувствуя неладное. Он сидел в кресле в самом тёмном углу.

- Леди Интегра просила передать, что королева Елизавета сегодня дает прием в честь открытия Сингапурского посольства, и приглашает вас и леди Интегру присоединиться. Она настаивала на вашем присутствии. От вас - смокинг с бабочкой. Леди Интегра будет ждать в Букингемском дворце. Начало в 9-00.

Алукард расплылся в довольной ухмылке. В глубине своей каменной души он был доволен, что Интегра была не против пойти вместе с ним на торжество. Его и самого не особо радовала перспектива постоянных грубостей с Хозяином.

- Будет им смокинг…, - мечтательно заключил Алукард, глядя на Волтера.

Тугое атласное платье бордового цвета не позволяло свободно дышать. Интегра держала в руке бокал шампанского и вела непринужденную беседу с Лордом Милтоном, молодым привлекательным мужчиной, которому она явно нравилась. Интегра пыталась держать его на расстоянии, в то время как он то и дело намекал на своею симпатию к ней.

- Что за работа, мисс Хеллсинг? - солдаты, оружие... разве это достойное занятие для молодой очаровательной девушки?

Интегре пришлось солгать, что она занимается специальной разведкой по приказу королевы. Не могла же она признаться, что борется с гулями.

- Лорд, я... В самом деле, это совсем не так выглядит, как вы себе представляете.

Алукард явился во дворец, одетый в роскошный смокинг, чёрную манишку и чёрную атласную бабочку. Он взял бокал вина и медленно прошёлся по залу, где гости разговаривали, танцевали и наслаждались королевскими угощениями. Он остановился у окна, завешенного тяжёлой портьерой, и … увидел Интеграл. Алукард не сразу почувствовал, как, сунув одну руку в карман, другой рукой крепко сжал бокал, и его стенки едва не лопнули. Взгляд вампира застыл, он с вожделением и тревогой смотрел на Интегру, такую красивую в новом шикарном платье и такую далёкую - с человеческой особью в стороне.

- Такой девушке как вы нужно сидеть на бархатных диванах и зефиры кушать, - не унимался Милтон. - Честное слово, мисс, - он взял ее руку и поцеловал, едва коснувшись губами, - вы меня не переубедите.

Интеграл в смущении отняла руку.

- Я вас прошу, лорд Милтон, не стоит меня недооценивать, я способна на большее. Хотя, последнее время мужчины всё больше уверяют меня в обратном.

Алукард плотно сжал губы, не в состоянии терпеть это издевательство, он уже представил, как лорд Милтон "случайно" попадет в автокатастрофу и потеряет слишком много крови, как он "неожиданно" подавится оливкой, которая застрянет в нём навечно, выпустив шипы изнутри, и прочие мерзости. Он трясся изнутри, он не мог позволить представителю человеческий расы вскружить голову его женщине. Едва Алукард двинулся идти, к его рукаву кто-то ласково прикоснулся.

- Что такой таинственный мужчина делает в одиночестве? - промурлыкала женщина сладким голосом, заглядывая ему глаза. Но уже через секунду, встретившись с его сумасшедшим взглядом, она еле заметно отстранилась, хотя и не показала испуга.

-... что вы думаете о скачках? В Лондон привезли отменного арабского скакуна, не хотите посмотреть на него? В воскресенье турнир, смею ли я предложить...

- Я была на скачках всего один раз в детстве... и мне понравилось. Что ж, если в воскресенье Бог наградит нас хорошей погодой, то почему бы и нет...

Женщина была богато одета и выглядела очень ухожено, но в глазах её, помимо жаркой заинтересованности, была глубокая печаль. Она осторожно прикоснулась к своему затылку, незаметно поправляя прядь волос на высокой причёске. Алукард нервно посмотрел в ее сторону. Стараясь сохранять хотя бы в жестах спокойствие, он медленно повернулся к женщине.

- Я подыскиваю жертву, - сказал Вампир, и она расхохоталась, но быстро успокоилась и лукаво посмотрела ему в глаза.

- А что вы делаете со своими жертвами?

- Я пью их кровь, - тихо ответил Алукард своим низким голосом. Женщина задумалась и покачала головой. Затем снова улыбнулась.

- Может, вы и мою кровь выпьете?

- Может, - ответил он в своей привычной дразнящей манере и снова стал всматриваться вглубь зала в надежде увидеть Интегру "в безопасности".

- В таком случае я пришлю за вами своего водителя, и мы встретимся на ипподроме, - Милтон не выпускал руки Интегры из своей, - я буду с нетерпением ждать этого дня, Мисс Хеллсинг.

- Называйте меня Интегра, пожалуйста.

- Тогда вы называйте меня просто Хью.

- Я прошу простить меня, - быстро сказал Алукард, оставляя женщину в лёгком недоумении. Она уже была в его власти, поэтому не могла остановить его. Как тень, он появился с шальной улыбкой на лице во всём своём великолепии по правую сторону от Интеграл. Его шикарные чёрные волосы закрывали лоб и почти весь левый глаз.

- Прошу меня простить, - снова извинился Алукард. Вампир с восхищением, присущим только ему, посмотрел на Интегру и честно сказал:

- Вы обворожительно выглядите, - он осторожно взял её руку в свою и поцеловал, прикрыв глаза, чтобы не соблазнять девушку взглядом, как он обычно это делал.- Не представите нас?

Лицо Интегры тут же изменилось. Появилась какая-то напряженность, брови нахмурились. Последние ссоры оставляли самые едкие воспоминания, которые совсем не хотелось держать в голове. Хотелось отвлечься любым способом. Хоть с "человеческой особью". Но, вот, он опять здесь.

- Лорд Милтон, познакомьтесь, это Лорд... Лорд Бладиш, с которым я знакома с детства.

Алукард был готов расхохотаться от данного ему прозвища, но сдержался, с невероятной силой сжимая протянутую мужчиной руку. Алукард улыбался и изображал искреннюю приветливость. Он хотел, чтобы этот человек как можно быстрее оставил Интегру, если ему дорога жизнь. Интегра в недоумении глядела на внезапно появившегося вампира, прервавшего их милую беседу, и, конечно же, понимала, что просто так он их не оставит.

- Чудесный прием, не правда ли, Лорд Бладиш? - Милтон сиял приветливой улыбкой.

- Позвольте, я украду у вас даму, сейчас будет вальс... - медленно сказал Алукард. Не желая ждать ответа, он отвел Интегру в сторону. Сегодня ему не хотелось язвить ей, говорить колкости человеческим особям и всячески демонстрировать хамство - он этого уже наделал с лихвой. Теперь Алукард желал, чтобы Интегра как можно быстрее хотя бы сделала вид, что забыла об инциденте, в котором он считал виноватыми в равной мере обоих.

- Извините нас, лорд Милтон... Хью, - обернулась леди Хеллсинг и подарила ему одну из своих чудесных улыбок. Милтон готов быть окунуться в ведерко со льдом, чтобы прийти в себя о радости и восторга. Когда же Интеграл повернулась к Алукарду, ее тон сразу же изменился.

- Что ты хотел мне сказать?

- Я хотел не сказать, а пригласить Вас на танец, Хозяин, - и он протянул ей руку, приглашая потанцевать с ним на балу у королевы. Знакомый низкий бархатный голос вампира коснулся её ушей, когда он обнял её за талию и подошёл ближе, - Вы же не откажете мне в танце, кто знает, может, он последний… - промурлыкал Алукард.

"Вот уж действительно - последний танец. Больше ничего не будет" подумала Интегра, и, дабы не вызывать недоумение публики, внимательно наблюдавшей за очаровательной парой, грациозно подала лорду руку в знак согласия. Алукард любовно притянул к себе Интегру и надменно взглянул на Милтона. Милтон же готов был поклясться, что лорд Бладиш говорил с ним в мыслях.

От вампира, как и прежде, пахло розами.

- Хозяин, я испытываю трепет от цвета вашего платья. Вы неотразимы, - почти прошептал Алукард ей на ухо, будто кто-то кисточкой водит по коже. Тонкий нежный запах роз дурманил Интегру. Руки вампира были холодными, жесты плавными, а манеры - изысканными. Кружась в танце, Леди Хеллсинг посмотрела на Милтона – он был бледным и потерянным.

- Благодарю за комплимент, - ответила Интеграл, напрягшись. Алукард нежно прижимал девушку ближе к себе, пользуясь удобным моментом в танце. Он скучал по ней и даже по тому, как она сердится на него, но после их разговора в подвале, казалось, что-то погибло.

- Собираетесь коротать выходные с Лордом? - спросил Алукард, говоря о Милтоне. Он не мог успокоиться, пока не убедится, что в её голове НЕТ Милтона.

-Лорды уходят и приходят - язвительно заметила Интеграл, давая понять ему, что она никогда не останется без внимания мужчин из высшего общества - Он славный человек: добрый, открытый. Он разрушил мой стереотип о лордах – положив руку вампиру на плечо, она нежно, как бы невзначай, коснулась пальцами его шеи.

От тёплого прикосновения, Алукард на мгновение закрыл глаза.

- А вы придерживались стереотипов? - с лёгким удивлением спросил Алукард. - Неужели вы полагали, что все они такие же низкие твари, как я?

- Не вини меня в стереотипах, ведь у меня был только один пример для изучения... С самого детства, лорд Бладиш.

Запах роз окутывал Интегру. Эти розы не давали ей сосредоточиться, а только влекли за собой.

- Ну, перестаньте, - с улыбкой сказал Алукард, бархатным голосом лаская её слух, вне зависимости от того, что он говорил, - я вас очень многому научил, - гипнотическим голосом говорил Алукард, сходя с ума от исходящего от неё тепла. Каким бы ледяным ни был её голос, сама она всегда источала тепло.

Интегра медленно накручивала прядку волос Вампира на палец. Она игриво спросила:

- Давай, похвастайся, чему ты меня научил, например?

- Язвить.

Он смотрел на неё горящими глазами из-за густой чёлки. Интегра была ему дорога, хотя он и запрещал себе так думать. Он не привык к этому, но факт оставался фактом. Вампир погрустнел. Взгляд то и дело притягивала её шикарная грудь, которая была практически полностью видна в декольте платья, он не мог не обращать на неё внимания. Алукард танцевал с леди Хеллсинг, закрывая её собой ото всех, как щитом. Высокий вампир, одетый во всё чёрное выглядел молодо и уверенно, и никто в зале не смог бы сказать, что ему пять сотен лет. Пять сотен лет одиночества. Он не хотел, чтобы Интегра превращалась в него, потому что прекрасно знал, как бесчувственны бывают вампиры, а он восхищался ею именно за любовь к жизни.

Его беспокоила мысль, что эта девушка прячет от него свои чувства. Он наклонился и тихо сказал ей:

- Не прячьте от меня эмоций. Какими бы они ни были. У людей всё по-другому: запрятанные эмоции застывают, и душа превращается в камень, - сказал он, вдохнув аромат её духов. Интеграл усмехнулась.

- Всё-таки до чего же ты самоуверенный тип, Алукард! – «Именно за это я тебя и ..»- подумала Интеграл, но осеклась, вспомнив, что вампир умеет читать мысли. - Лучше бы ты меня этой наглости научил, может, тогда я добилась бы бОльших успехов, - с ухмылкой проговорила Интегра, кружась с ним в танце.

Вампир в который раз прельстился её словами.

- Это зависит от того, в чём вы хотите добиться бОльших успехов, используя наглость, Хозяин, - ответил Алукард, крепче приобняв её на мгновение.

Интеграл не могла не улыбнуться его компрометирующим словам. Кто может сравниться с этим мастером чтения между строк, прозрачных намеков и подтекстов? Никто и никогда. Она чувствовала, как бережно и крепко он прижимает ее к себе, хотя этого совсем не требовалось для танца.

В какой-то момент, он уверенно положил руку ей на талию и наклонил её, слегка склонившись сам. Соблазнительный вырез на платье Интеграл представился ему во всей красоте, под светом роскошных люстр. Он позволил себе проследить глазами контур её декольте, едва скрывающий пышную мягкую грудь, нежнейшую бархатную кожу. Алукард закрыл глаза в блаженстве на мгновение. Как жаль, что такой пируэт нельзя задерживать слишком долго.

Танец окончился, Алукард и Интеграл поклонились друг другу. К ним подошла королева в светло-сером платье с массивным бриллиантовым ожерельем на шее. Седые волосы были уложены крупными волнами.

- Мисс Хеллсинг, Лорд Алукард, рада вас приветствовать на этом приеме. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что вы здесь особые гости, - голос ее был спокойным, жесты плавными, как и подобает королеве. - Я благодарю вас за выполнение задания. Алукард, ты сдержал свое слово - ни один ребенок не пострадал. Я лично выражаю тебе свою благодарность.

Алукард медленно поклонился, довольно улыбаясь:

- Я рад служить, Ваше Величество. Я надеюсь, солдаты не пострадали.

Он выпрямился и посмотрел на королеву с высоты своего роста. Женщина учтиво улыбалась ему, было заметно, что она действительно испытала облегчение, когда все эти неприятности закончились - угроза жизней детей сводит с ума любую человеческую женщину. Королева выглядела спокойной и искренне благодарной, потому что случай с захватом детей серьёзно пошатнул её нервы. Она тепло улыбнулась лорду, затем взяла Интеграл под локоть и отвела ее в сторону, чтобы Алукард не мог слышать их разговор.

- Мисс Хеллсинг, вам я благодарна вдвойне, за то, что вы умеете обуздать его, и направить его большую энергию в нужное русло. Думаю, это не каждый смог бы сделать. Как я понимаю, солдаты, которых вы прислали, всё-таки пригодились?

- Да, Ваше Величество, они помогли достать детей из подземелья, и... уничтожить трупы фрик-вампиров.

- За заслуги Организации Хеллсинг перед Великобританией я увеличиваю вдвое финансирование организации на период 12 месяцев.

- Я благодарю вас, Ваше Величество.

Королева отправилась поприветствовать других гостей, а Интеграл подошла к Алукарду, широко улыбаясь.

- Королева очень довольна, Алукард. Она нас щедро отблагодарила. Я не могу не признать, что главная заслуга здесь твоя. Ты отлично выполнил задание. Поздравляю, - Интеграл улыбалась от всей души.

- Но если бы вы не отправили солдат, кто бы помог достать детей из подземелья и уничтожить трупы фрик-вампиров? - улыбаясь, по-доброму съязвил Алукард. Он уже хотел приблизиться и прикоснуться щекой к её щеке, но вспомнил, что королеве вовсе не обязательно знать об их отношениях, поэтому он только протянул руку и погладил Интегру по щеке. - Давайте поедем домой, Хозяин, - тихо сказал Алукард своим бархатным голосом. Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза, она могла видеть его лицо отчётливо, при непривычно ярком свете, а не в полумраке комнат особняка и подвала. Он был всё так же красив, как наверняка был 500 лед назад. Его идеальные губы, так привыкшие искажаться в насмешке, сейчас медленно произносили слова, гипнотизируя её. Трудно было подумать, что этот мужчина способен убить, выпивая кровь до последней капли.

- Давай поедем домой, - повторила его слова Интеграл, завороженная утонченной красотой и мягким голосом своего слуги. Она взяла его под руку, и они пошли к выходу. Милтон, улыбаясь нервно и как-то безумно, проводил глазами девушку, в которую за этот вечер успел влюбиться.

Алукард открыл перед Интегрой дверь машины. С его лица ни на минуту не сходила шальная улыбка. Он был в особом настроении. Вампир закрыл за Интегрой дверь и быстро сел с другой стороны.

- Тебе сложно далось это задание, Алукард? - поинтересовалась она. В полумраке салона она выглядела ещё соблазнительнее, Алукард не мог отвести глаз.

- В общем - нет. Мне же помогали ваши солдаты.

- Они вернулись сами не свои. Что ты там делал? Драл вампиров в клочья на глазах у детей и солдат? - строго спросила Интегра.

- Я был не в духе, - мягко ответил Алукард и склонил голову на бок. - Детишки целы, солдаты тоже, просто есть вещи, которые они предпочли бы не помнить.

- Ты хочешь сказать, ты лишил их памяти без их воли?!- тут же взвинтилась Интеграл, но быстро успокоилась. - Хотя, мне не за что тебя ругать, - ее рука легла на сидение в одном сантиметре от его руки

Алукард прикоснулся к её подбородку и слегка повернул её лицо к себе.

- Да? А я думал у вас миллион поводов? - спросил он, в нескольких сантиметрах от лица леди Хеллсинг, но тут же отпустил её. Интегра засмущалась, будто он в первый раз коснулся ее. После всех ссор они отдалились друг от друга и теперь, кажется, снова сближались. Ей захотелось сесть к нему ближе, обнять его, прильнуть к нему всем телом, уткнуться лицом в его безупречную одежду, сильнее почувствовать сводящий с ума запах роз. Что бы хоть как-то остудить себя, она отвернулась к окну и стала разглядывать Лондон.

- Так что же, тебе это так нравится - вызывать мой гнев?

- Ну что вы. У меня от этого кровь вскипает, - ответил Алукард, не в состоянии скрывать такое откровенное восхищение ею именно сегодня, и ни в какой другой день. На эти неожиданные слова Интеграл резко повернула голову и посмотрела вампиру прямо в глаза. Эту фразу Интеграл первый раз услышала, казалось, вечность назад, но тогда она не понимала их смысла в полной мере. Всё это время с того дня до этого момента Алукард был рядом с ней. Она не отводила от него глаз. Если бы не его обидные реплики, так оскорбившие её, Интегра поцеловала бы его сейчас.

Автомобиль подъехал к особняку. Луна повисла в небе во всём своём великолепии. Водитель успел открыть перед Интегрой дверь. Алукард приобнял её за талию и они спешно вошли в дом, чтобы она не успела замёрзнуть холодной осенней ночью.

Они дошли до главного холла, где дороги их должны были разойтись: ей на второй этаж, ему на минус-второй. Интеграл развернулась к нему и произнесла:

- Спасибо за вечер, Алукард - она дрожала от волнения и восхищения этим дьявольски красивым вампиром. Она готова была отдаться ему прямо здесь, но желание ее было так же сильно, как и страх. - Спокойной ночи, - она подняла руку, чтобы провести пальцами по его фарфоровой щеке, но тут же опустила ее, запрещая себе любые прикосновения. Вампир перехватил её руку и, зная, что это рискованно, прильнул к губам девушки, положив её руку себе на заднюю часть шеи. В сантиметре от её губ он замер, затем всё же медленно поцеловал её со всем чувством - она должна спать этой ночью с мыслями о нём. Он не мог успокоиться, не оставив поцелуя. Сегодня она была так соблазнительна. Алукард целовал Интегру нежно и мягко, хотя внутри него всё пылало. Немного отстранившись, всего на пару сантиметров, он опустил глаза. Вампир осторожно провёл фарфорово-гладкой щекой по её щеке, наслаждаясь теплом. Он почти коснулся губами её уха, чтобы сказать всё, что он чувствует, вопреки своим собственным принципам, но понимал, что делать этого было нельзя.

- Спокойной ..ночи...Хозяин, - выдохнул Алукард, шепотом признаваясь ей во всём одной только фразой. Алукард замер.

Сердце Интеграл бешено колотилось. Если бы только он был обычным человеком, не вампиром, она бы ни в чем не ограничивала себя и его. Но любить вампира было сложнее во сто крат. - Спокойной ночи, - еще раз быстро проговорила Леди Хеллсинг и спешно удалилась наверх. Ступая, почти не чувствуя под собой лестницы, никогда еще Интеграл Вингейтс Хеллсинг не была так близка к тому, чтобы сдать все свои позиции.


	5. A Man and a Woman

Интеграл легла в постель, но, конечно же, ей не спалось. Она ворочалась в кровати около часа: часы громко тикали, под одеялом лежать жарко, матрас казался слишком твердым, подушка скомкалась, в комнате было невыносимо душно.

Ночью Алукард не спал никогда, даже если делать было особо нечего. Тем более, он не спал в этот раз. Лёжа на небольшой кушетке в тёмном углу своей комнаты, он размахивал маленькими карманными часами на цепочке: то ловил их в ладонь, то отпускал и снова накручивал на пальцы, свесив одну руку почти до пола. Сложив длинные ноги на подлокотник, он сосредоточенно смотрел в потолок, нахмурив брови и надув губы, будто обдумывая задачу.

Прошел еще один час, который Интеграл провела в полудрёме, постоянно просыпаясь и вздрагивая. Мысли носились в ее голове, путались, превращались в короткие сновидения. В последний раз, когда ей приснился темный силуэт, тонкий запах роз и бархатный мурлычущий голос, она бросила попытки заснуть. Интеграл села в постели, откинула слегка взъерошенные волосы и поправила свою мужскую белую рубашку, в которой спала последнее время.

Интеграл теребила прядку волос, уставившись в одну точку. Удары сердца отдавались в самом животе. Это не часы, не одеяло и не духота мешали ей спать. Прошло несколько минут, которые девушка провела в тишине наедине со своими мыслями. Ей надоело обманывать себя. Она посмотрела в лицо своим страхам. Пальцы все теребили прядку волос, ладошки стали мокрыми. Сердце колотилось сильнее, чем на любом сражении с гулями, вампирами и прочей нечистью. Интеграл отбросила свои сомнения и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, тихо произнесла : "Алукард".

Вампир настороженно посмотрел куда-то в сторону, моментально перестав играть с часами. Он сел на диване, потёр лицо и помотал головой. Что-то делало его человечным, и это что-то он сейчас хорошо расслышал - её голос. Он появился на самом безопасном и пристойном из всех расстояний от Интеграл - у двери. Вампир учтиво поклонился "Да, хозяин..", - произнёс он медленно. В комнате теперь был только его голос, и его идеальный образ. Чёрный костюм, который всегда выглядел, как новый, теперь делал его загадочной тенью у двери. Он стоял, запустив одну руку в карман, на этот раз не сверля Интегру взглядом, он смотрел немного в сторону, словно она вызвала его отчитать. Алукард медленно потёр свой ровный фарфоровый подбородок.

Интеграл развернулась в постели, не ожидая услышать его голос с той стороны. Одеяло прикрывало ее ноги, лунный свет обозначал ее тонкий силуэт сквозь ткань безразмерной рубашки. При звуке бархатного голоса своего слуги, сердце девушки стало биться еще быстрее, и Интеграл знала, что вампир это прекрасно чувствует. На этот раз она не станет ничего скрывать от него. Интеграл протянула к нему руки, готовые обнять и не отпускать, и прошептала, зная, что он все равно услышит: «Иди... ко мне».

Вампир медленно, но уверенно подошёл к кровати, тихо ступая по тонкому паркету, плавно снимая на ходу пиджак и отбрасывая его в сторону стоящего рядом кресла лёгким движением руки. Алукард был самоуверенным от начала до конца в любой ситуации. Очертания его тела стали намного чётче, Интегра могла даже разглядеть его лицо, он был серьёзен, но доля самоуверенности и наглости всегда отражалась на его красивом лице.

Алукард быстро, но с присущим ему изяществом наклонился и поцеловал Интегру, легко касаясь подбородком её нежного смуглого подбородочка. Он прикрыл глаза, осторожно водя губами по её губам, присев на краю постели Хозяина. Он ни о чём не думал, он только где-то в глубине сознания сомневался, а не оттолкнёт ли она его и теперь, чтобы проучить за хамство и язвительность. Блаженство, что дарили губы Алукарда, растеклось по всему телу Интеграл. Осознание того, что она разрешает себе это наслаждение, разрешает себе и ему дойти до конца, вызывало в ней бурю чувств, эйфорию, восторг и новое незнакомое ощущение, похожее на счастье. Она обвила Алукарда руками и сильнее прижала к себе, его нежные губы дразнили всё сильнее и сильнее. Он несколько раз осторожно прикоснулся к её груди, будто запоминая её контуры через тонкую ткань рубашки. Отвернув другой рукой воротник, он стал пробовать её кожу, согреваясь от каждого касания. Он чувствовал, как кровь кипит в ней, чувствовал, как она бежит по венам, дразнит его, пульсируя в горячей вене на шее. Интеграл вздрагивала от прикосновения к ее груди, кожа покрывалась мурашками от нежных прикосновений холодных губ Алукарда. Тело леди Хеллсинг было горячим, щеки пылали. Покрасневшие губы ждали новых поцелуев. Интеграл стала побаиваться, как бы Алукард не покусал ее, забывшись, без ее разрешения. Вампир провёл языком ей по шее, в блаженстве прикрыв глаза. Сжал её хрупкие плечи в надежде сорвать рубашку, но вскоре, перебирая пальцами, снова добрался до груди, осторожно её поглаживая через ткань. Чтобы не потерять контроль, вампир быстро обратился к её губам, уверенно впиваясь в них. По мере того, как нарастало ее желание, Интегру всё сильнее бросало в дрожь. Она оторвалась от его чувственных нежных губ и посмотрела вампиру в глаза. Светлые густые волосы, отливавшие серебром при лунном свете, были растрепаны, рубашка сбилась на один бок, пышная грудь вздымалась при каждом неглубоком вдохе девушки.

Алукард смотрел в глаза хозяину, так и оставив руки на её груди, застыв на мгновение. Он уже был готов к тому, что она снова обойдётся с ним жестоко, отправив прочь, извиняясь и сомневаясь в самой себе. Поэтому он просто смотрел на неё, со всем своим желанием, не терпящим ни секунды промедления. Интеграл не сказав ничего, погладила его по прохладной щеке и дрожащими руками стала снимать со своего слуги черный галстук-бабочку. Поскольку не каждый день ей приходилось снимать с шикарных мужчин бабочки, Интегра делала это неумело - никак не могла найти застежку, а потому нервничала еще сильнее. Алукард с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Интегра возится с галстуком, щекоча вампиру шею своими тонкими пальчиками. Он не стал "делать так, чтобы галстук сам расстегнулся", он в полной расслабленности наблюдал, поставив ладонь на матрас. Другая его рука лежала у Интеграл на бедре, на крохотном клочке ткани, скрывающем её бархатную кожу от взгляда этого мужчины. Потеряв всякие надежды найти застежку, с мольбой в голосе Интегра произнесла: «Ну, пожалуйста!» И Алукард медленно завёл руку себе за шею и, продолжая смотреть ей в глаза, ловко расстегнул галстук-бабочку и бросил его в сторону. Он улыбался.

Интеграл никогда не могла спокойно выносить эти испытывающие взгляды, сопровождающиеся ухмылкой, и тем более в такой ситуации не смогла удержаться, чтобы не отвести в сторону глаза. Здесь, в постели, в темноте, в одной рубашке она не была главой организации Хеллсинг, не была подчиненной королевы, не была представителем знатного рода, не была строгим боссом и командующим локальной армии. Сейчас наедине с ним она была всего лишь молодой неопытной девушкой, которая смущалась и волновалась. Вампир сидел, томно изогнувшись, и наблюдал, как «Железная Леди» раздевает его сама. Была бы у Алукарда в руке сигарета, он бы задумчиво курил - так нахально он выглядел. Он не мог не доставить себе такого удовольствия - наблюдать, как бедная девушка смущается, о чём думает. Чёрные волосы густыми прядями свисали со лба, закрывая ему глаза, но он следил за каждым её жестом, глядя вниз, где пальчики Интеграл расправлялись с последними пуговками.

После того как Интеграл взяла изящные запястья слуги в свои руки и вытащила запонки из петель манжетов, она уверенным движением вытянула рубашку из его штанов и спустила ее с плеч. Она коснулась губами ключицы и стала покрывать поцелуями холодную шею вампира. Именно в этот момент Алукард стал нагреваться с каждой секундой, он становился теплее, как живой человек. Вампир закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, тепло разливалось по его телу с каждым поцелуем Инти. Он взял её за плечи и положил на спину, поставив руки по обе стороны от неё. Вампир наклонился и снова поцеловал её в губы. Интеграл не стала противиться и упрямиться, она позволяла ему делать с собой то, что он считает нужным. Она запустила пальцы в его пушистые волосы, слегка прикусывая его нижнюю губу во время поцелуя. Вампир ловко запустил руку под рубашку, уверенно сжав бедро Интегры. Она была так близко. Он мог прикасаться к ней, она не отталкивала его, Лорд Алукард млел от этой мысли.

Расстёгивая пуговка за пуговкой её рубашку, Алукард никогда бы не подумал, что Интегра позволит ему зайти так далеко. Он нахально ухмыльнулся, мягким движением распахивая рубашку. У вампира загорелись глаза. Инти вся съежилась и вдавилась в постель от смущения. "Возьми себя в руки" твердила она себе, но это не помогало. Алукард уверенно стоял на кровати на коленях. Длинное тело слабо освещалось луной. Вампир приподнял девушку за плечи, и ткань соскользнула с её плеч. Интеграл посмотрела вверх, на своего слугу: неотразимый, бесподобный утонченный вампир, триумфатор, победитель. Она поднялась на колени рядом с ним, прижавшись грудью к его стройному телу, обняла его, желая быстрее согреть своим теплом. Приблизившись к его уху, Интегра помолчала некоторое время, потому что не могла найти в себе силы, чтобы сказать то, что хотела сказать, но потом все-таки решилась. Голос ее был тихим, еле слышным:

- Я... хочу тебя... Я хочу тебя... Влад.

Вампир резко поймал её взгляд. Он не мог поверить, что эта девушка впервые говорит то, что всегда держала только в мыслях, тщательно пытаясь скрывать от него. Маленькая девочка, выросшая, ставшая красивой женщиной, теперь говорит ему такое, душа в себе все устои. Он взял её лицо в свои ладони и поцеловал, плавно подталкивая её лечь обратно на спину. Сердце Интегры колотилось как бешенное. Алукард покрыл поцелуями каждый сантиметр груди Интеграл Хеллсинг, наслаждаясь мягкостью и бархатистостью кожи. Руки сползли ниже, нащупывая края последней оставшейся на ней детали одежды. Интегра закрыла глаза и полностью отдалась ощущениям. Нежность Алукарда поражала ее, она ждала, что он сорвет с нее одежду и овладеет ею в самое короткое время, а вампир не мог не растянуть это блаженное долгожданное удовольствие. С совершенно нахальным видом он стал медленно стягивать с девушки бельё, зная, что он первый, кто это делает. Оставшись совсем без одежды, Интегра поджала ноги, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть свою наготу, но Алукарда это только ещё больше раззадоривало, поэтому он плотно обхватил её колени и развёл их в стороны, довольный тем, что всё это предназначено только для него. Несколько прядей пушистой чёлки вампира легли на живот Интегры, и он прикоснулся языком к самому нежному её месту, обхватив её ноги покрепче. Интеграл в смущении только прикрыла глаза рукой. Алукард не мог оторваться от неё, хотя и знал, что теряет контроль и всякое терпение. С каждой минутой он усиливал движения, и вскоре почувствовал, что больше продолжаться так не будет, иначе он не выдержит. Он избавился от всей оставшейся на нём одежды и прильнул к шее девушки.

Вампир замер.

Это последние секунды. Последние секунды, после чего она не станет могущественным вампиром больше никогда. Желание овладеть ею и сделать её вампиром были одинаково сильными. Алукард замер, тяжело дыша, слегка касаясь губами её шеи. Интеграл тоже замерла, она не знала, чего ждать от вампира в следующую секунду, поэтому не решалась ничего сказать. Она только осторожно провела рукой по его затылку. Она не моргала и, кажется, даже перестала дышать.

- Интегра.. - послышался его немного сдавленный голос где-то возле самого её уха.

Он так хотел сделать её сильной навсегда..

- Что? - нервно спросила она. Интеграл побаивалась Алукарда сейчас, потому что была полностью в его власти. После долгого молчания он всё таки сказал:

- Расслабься.. - И приподнялся на руках над ней.

Интеграл облегченно выдохнула. Она провела рукой по его спине и пояснице - совсем теплый.

- Можно тебя попросить? - робко проговорила она.

Алукард кивнул, отчего его шикарные волосы плавно качнулись в темноте.

- Будь со мной нежным, пожалуйста. Я боюсь, - призналась она. Интеграл благодарила бога, что в комнате было темно, и он не мог видеть густого румянца на её щеках. Вампир ухмыльнулся, но эта ухмылка быстро сменилась тёплой улыбкой. Он не хотел делать ей больно.

- Я думал, это само собой разумеется.

Полностью сосредоточившись, он сделал осторожное движение вперёд, закрыв глаза в блаженстве, он слушал, чтобы ни единый её писк и вздох не ускользнул от него, чтобы вовремя остановиться в случае чего. Всё тело вампира было горячим - он обладал сейчас настоящим человеческим теплом, чтобы она ощутила его в полной мере в эту важную ночь.

Интеграл сначала нахмурила брови, потом зажмурилась, а затем выгнулась всем телом. Она протяжно простонала сквозь стиснутые зубы и громко выдохнула оставшуюся часть воздуха. - Стой! Вампир тут же замер, не смея продвинуться ни на миллиметр. Он наклонился и нежно провёл губами по её щеке, затем и по губам.

"Господи, во что я ввязалась!" - подумала она, но потом, когда открыла глаза и увидела черную пушистую челку любимого слуги прямо возле своих глаз, она успокоилась и попыталась расслабиться, насколько это было возможно. Вампир снова поцеловал её и немного погодя, стал продвигаться дальше, каждую секунду готовясь к тому, что она снова запищит. Интеграл укусила его за плечо, не отпуская. Интеграл не замолкала и, при каждом его движении она издавала тихий стон. Боль перестала быть невыносимой, Алукард был нежен и аккуратен, и постепенно Интегра начала привыкать к этим новым ощущениям. Нахальный вампир моментально осмелел, он приподнял её ноги и уложил себе на поясницу так, чтобы угол немного изменился, и он смог поместиться полностью. Вампир наклонился к Инти и снова обнял её, продолжая двигаться уже с новой силой. Стоны девушки стали более мягкими и протяжными, и сквозь боль Интеграл стала чувствовать удовольствие. Алукард чувствовал, как звереет с каждой минутой, он боялся потерять контроль и сделать ей больно. Он жадно целовал губы Интегры, стараясь отвлечь её от боли, от скорости, которая только росла с каждой секундой. Интегра только сильнее зажмурилась. Двигаться, не доставляя пекущей боли, было трудно, но Алукард испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от такой узости. Он сегодня не чувствовал себя Алукардом. Сегодня он был её Владом, он был собой. Низкий бархатный стон раздался у самого уха Интеграл. Услышав Алукарда, девушка резко открыла глаза и даже повернула голову на звук его голоса. Что могло быть приятнее, чем слышать эти стоны? Леди Хеллсинг погладила своего мужчину по голове и поцеловала в висок. Алукард опустил руку пониже и прижал стройную ногу Интегры поближе к себе. Интеграл сильнее сжала его бедра ногами и впилась в его спину слабеющими пальцами. Сейчас уже было бесполезно просить его двигаться медленнее.

Сдерживаться больше не было смысла, это только сводило Алукарда с ума. Интегра должна после этого быть способной ходить и вообще разговаривать с ним. Чувствуя её мягкое тело, такое ещё упругое внутри, он зажмурился. Он издал низкий стон, добившись того, чего именно с нею хотел много лет. Он крепко сжал Инт в своих руках и через пару рывков всё таки остановился...

Интеграл была в шоке больше от наблюдения за всем этим действием, а не от своих болезненных ощущений. Она крепче обняла своего вампира и хотела было спросить..

- Конечно, останусь - сказал Алукард самодовольно. В интонации его как всегда была самоуверенность, но на этот раз и забота. Он поцеловал Интегру в лоб. Вампир совсем не хотел оставлять её одну сейчас.

5


	6. Unhuman Weaknesses

Название: "Слабости: ГЛАВА 6. Нечеловеческие Слабости"

Автор: Alice Parker, Mona Menger   
E-mail:   
Категории: Sequel, Romance, lemon,  
Персонажи: Алукард/Интеграл   
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Предупреждения: хентай, жестокость.  
Содержание: Серия рассказов "Слабости". Глава шестая (из 8-ми). В шестой главе подразумевается, что после хентайной ночи и хентайного утра прошло несколько дней. Алукард позволил себе непростительную слабость.  
Статус: в процессе  
От автора: Алукард всё-таки это сделал. Мерзавец. Не рекомендуется ярым ненавистникам пары Интегра/Алукард! Я свято верю в именно такие их отношения. 

В десять утра комната Интеграл Хеллсинг утопала в нежно-розовых лучах солнца. Тепло и свет заполнили помещение, проникая сквозь стекло, занавески, шторы и, казалось, сами стены. Но этот свет был интимным и принадлежал сегодня только им. Ни одна комната особняка не была сегодня озарена таким светом.

Интеграл открыла глаза. Этой ночью ей совсем ничего не снилось. За одно мгновение перед глазами пронеслись события прошлой ночи: королева, бал, любезность лорда Милтона, танец с лордом Алукардом, его поцелуй на ночь и потом его нежность и... человечность. Интеграл прикрыла рот рукой, смущаясь от собственных воспоминаний. Она не могла поверить, что это всё-таки произошло, но легкая боль внизу живота являлась лучшим подтверждением случившемуся. Она неспешно перевернулась на другой бок и увидела то, чего совсем не ожидала увидеть: лёжа на животе, рядом с ней спал мужчина. Угольно-чёрные пушистые пряди волос лежали на белоснежной подушке. Он был так похож на человека, он был сейчас таким уязвимым. Едва заметно нахмурив брови, Алукард спал, частью своего лица утопая в мягкой подушке. Одна рука лежала на подушке, другая под ней - он впервые спал с Интегрой рядом, не имея на себе ничего, кроме простыни.   
Впервые Алукард не ушел к себе в подвал, дождавшись как только она заснет, как делал всякий раз, когда, Интегра позволяла ему спать рядом, не прикасаясь к ней. Его обычно раздражали первые лучи солнца, и он пытался поскорее спрятаться от них, но сегодня вампир позабыл о рассвете, позабыл и о том, что ему придется проснуться в комнате, ярко освещенной светом нового утра. Интеграл не могла оторвать глаз от спящего рядом Алукарда. Ей удавалось всего пару раз видеть его при свете дня, и сейчас она снова убеждалась, что на солнце его кожа так же идеальна и бела, как и при вечернем свете. Она любовалась его тонкими чертами, спокойным расслабленным выражением лица. Интеграл ни разу в жизни не видела, как спит вампир.   
Растянувшись на постели, Алукард ничуть не испытывал даже дискомфорта, от ласкающего его тело мягкого света. Солнечные лучи остались за окном, в комнату попадал только нежный персиковый свет. И только сползшая до поясницы простынь напоминала о том, что свет действует на него намного сильнее, чем на обычных людей - ему жарче.  
Алукард медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на Интегру. Он сделал это так непринуждённо, словно вовсе и не спал всё это время. Но он спал, только просыпался несколько иначе, чем люди. Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Эти минуты утреннего молчания были самыми ценными. Не хотелось ничего говорить. Да и зачем? Интегра провела ладонью по его щеке и губам. Она не могла налюбоваться этим идеальным мужчиной. Его роскошные волосы едва заметно зашевелились, будто он находился под водой. Вампир рассматривал её лицо, он наслаждался тем, что наконец оказался на этом месте. Он получил эту женщину, он видел её спокойный взгляд, она наконец выспалась, не тратя время на бумажную работу, ища для себя самой поводы лишний раз не бороться с собой в желании к своему слуге. Интегра придвинулась поближе, обняла его одной рукой и прильнула к нему всем телом. "Чудесное утро чудесного нового дня", - подумала она. Практически полностью обнажив бёдра, Алукард плавно повернулся на спину, увлекая за собой Интеграл.  
- Ты... теплый - медленно пробубнила девушка ему в плечо.  
Он поцеловал её, нежно касаясь клыками губ. Густые локоны Интегры мягкими волнами легли ему на плечи и шею. Алукард за талию прижал Интегру к себе поближе, и его руки стали спускаться ниже, уверенно скользя по горячей коже девушки. И хотя движения его рук были приятны, но заставили ее напрячься.  
- Что задумал? – хихикнув, спросила Леди Хеллсинг..  
Вампир выдернул простынь, что отделяла их друг от друга и накрыл их обоих. Тёплая мягкая грудь Интегры касалась его тела. В отрочестве Интеграл Хеллсинг любила лежать на своем слуге. Он рассказывал ей истории о давних временах, а она теребила его причудливо завязанный шейный платок. Тогда он еще не поучал ее, видимо, считая, что время еще не пришло, и она могла общаться с ним как со своим старшим другом. Все изменилось после того, как она приехала из колледжа. Теперь Интеграл была достаточно взрослой, и лежание на своем "старшем друге" нельзя было считать просто дружеской забавой. Она скучала по тем временам..   
Алукард целовал её щёки и губы, прикрыв глаза. Ему сейчас было всё равно, даже если появился бы Уолтер. Так тепло и приятно… Одна рука девушки ловко проскользила вниз по его бедру и там остановилась. Знакомая ухмылка скользнула по его лицу, вампир сделал глубокий вдох и подался бёдрами вперёд, к ней. Взлохмаченные волосы Интеграл переливались в лучах осеннего солнца. Смуглая кожа, ярко-розовые губы и голубые глаза с каким-то задорным блеском. Интеграл выпрямила руки и теперь стояла над ним как кошечка, выгнув спину. Девушка наклонила голову к шее своего слуги и стала покрывать ее поцелуями. Ей хотелось коснуться губами каждого миллиметра его бархатной кожи.  
- Хозяин... - шутливо, немного вопросительно отозвался Алукард на выдохе. Он облизнулся, приподнялся на локтях и, нахально улыбнувшись, посмотрел на неё из под своей густой чёлки. Интегра нежно провела по нему рукой, затем уселась поудобнее и аккуратно обхватила его губами..  
Он чуть развёл ноги пошире и откинул голову назад, только после того, как проследил за каждым её движением, убедившись, что достаточное количество его любимого скрылось за её губами..  
Весь субботний день Интегра посвятила особняку. Она давала указания прислуге, выслушивала их предложения, разговаривала с закупщиком провизии, поваром, шоферами, горничными, прачками. Уолтер посвятил ее и весь персонал Хеллсинга в нюансы управления новой пожарной сигнализацией. «Гусям» была устроена очередная выволочка за поломанный куст сирени и разбросанные повсюду окурки. Интеграл заказала новые ковры в три каминных зала, два кожаных дивана, около двадцати светильников для коридоров и с чувством выполненного долга направилась отдыхать к себе в комнату.  
Интеграл открыла дверь ключом, нащупала выключатель на стене, и в комнате зажёгся мягкий свет.   
- О, Господи! - испуганно вскрикнула она, когда увидела мрачный силуэт вампира в своей постели.  
На постели хозяйки, в её большой уютной спальне, лежал Алукард, согнув в колене одну ногу. Он нежился на мягкой кровати Интегры, совершенно не заботясь о том, дозволено ли ему это. Белоснежная рубашка слегка примялась - вероятно, он провёл здесь немало времени. Пряди чёрных непослушных волос небрежно лежали на его лбу, почти полностью закрывая глаза. Вампир завёл руку за голову и расслабленно посмотрел на дверь, другую руку наполовину свесив с кровати.  
- Добрый вечер, Интеграл... - медленно произнёс Алукард, устремив на неё свои тёмные полуприкрытые глаза, привыкая к яркому свету.  
Интеграл сняла пиджак, бросила его в кресло и расстегнула несколько верхних пуговиц светло-голубой рубашки. Она пыталась сохранить строгость в голосе, хотя была приятно удивлена присутствием слуги:   
- Какого черта ты делаешь в моей постели без моего разрешения?  
Алукард уже не первый час думал над ответом на вопрос, который она, разумеется, задаст, когда вернётся. И теперь, когда перед ним стояла его самая желанная женщина, он просто не мог не сохранить хоть чуточку своего неповторимого нахальства.  
- Я отдыхал, - произнёс Алукард своим низким голосом, который отчётливо раздался в большой комнате. Интеграл разулась, сняла часы, развязала галстук. Стоя к вампиру спиной, она произнесла:  
- Что это за выдумки такие: "отдыхал"?..   
- Я подумал, что подвал не всегда подходит для моих размышлений, а тёплая уютная обстановка располагает к полноценному отдыху... - вампир внимательно осматривал силуэт девушки, так непринужденно раздевавшейся перед ним. Лёгкая ухмылка играла на его губах. Интеграл улыбнулась. Она прошла прямиком к кровати через всю комнату, огибая кресла. Быстро запрыгнув на кровать, она ловко уселась на ноги Алукарду:  
- Я тебе говорила, что ты невероятный нахал?  
Алукард приподнялся, опираясь на локти, посмотрел Интегре в глаза и ухмыльнулся.  
- Да. Но ты ещё не говорила, как это тебя заводит, - бархатный голос ласкал слух.  
Интегра наклонилась ближе к нему. Лукавая улыбка играла на ее губах:  
- Да я смотрю, ты совсем от рук отбился?  
Вампир быстро обхватил её ноги повыше и, прижавшись всем телом, с дикой страстью поцеловал Интегру. Он слишком долго ждал её. Они упали на мягкие подушки, слившись в сладком поцелуе. Интеграл теряла все самообладание, как только губы вампира касались ее.   
Руки Алукарда ловко скользнули к груди, и рубашка Интегры оказалась в считанные секунды расстёгнутой. Горячая кожа ещё больше свела его с ума, и Алукард едва не задел губы Интеграл своими острыми, как шипы, клыками.  
Интегра запустила руки в его шикарные пышные волосы и убрала их со лба, ни на секунду не отрываясь от его нежных губ. Ее тело горело, от нее исходили волны тепла. Вампир умел быстро разогревать ее   
Прикрыв глаза, Алукард чувственно вздохнул и заговорил ей на ухо тихим низким голосом.  
- Знаешь… пока я тут лежал, я много о тебе думал, но не читал твои мысли. - Алукард сделал паузу, во время которой медленно провёл руками по бёдрам девушки и остановился на застёжке её брюк. - Поэтому мне бы сейчас очень хотелось узнать… - длинными изящными пальцами он расстегнул пуговицу и молнию брюк Интегры, - ...как много... - он стянул их пониже, - ...ты обо мне думала, - договорил вампир и с упоением запустил руку за край её ажурного белья. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вздох.  
Густо покраснев, Интегра избавилась от брюк и, оставшись в своем кремового оттенка белье, снова опустилась на неотразимого Алукарда.  
- Я очень много думала о тебе. Я постоянно думаю о тебе. Разве ты не чувствуешь этого? Ты снишься мне по ночам и по ночам являешься мне наяву. И явь лучше сна.  
Вампир ответил ей одной из самых обаятельных и тёплых своих улыбок.  
- Это очень хорошо, - добавил он. Ощущение полного контроля над ситуацией посетило его. Если раньше, многое зависело от нрава Хозяина, то теперь он мог свободно делать всё, что заблагорассудится, всё, о чём он так мечтал, в чём она ему не признавалась, но сама желала.  
Алукард вновь запустил руку к самым интимным участкам её кожи, которые теперь принадлежали и ему, и возобновил осторожные движения. Он смотрел Интегре в глаза, пытаясь понять, как она могла всё это время не подпускать его к себе, отталкивать, следовать несуществующим правилам, которые ей с детства вбили в голову.  
Интегра уткнулась в шею вампира, которая уже начала теплеть.  
- Боже... Алукард... ты меня смущаешь...  
- А мне нравится, как ты краснеешь, - и Интеграл Хеллсинг мигом оказалась лежащей на спине. Вампир медленно провёл рукой вдоль её живота вверх и улыбнулся так тепло, как только может улыбаться человек, и его губы застыли на груди Интегры возле тонкой кромки белья.  
Прошло еще слишком мало времени, чтобы Интеграл успела привыкнуть к такому обращению с собой, ко всем откровенным фразам Алукарда, к тому, как беззастенчиво он ее раздевает. И хотя он был нежен с ней, его действия казались ей полнейшим бесстыдством   
Покрывая поцелуями её шею, с отчётливо выделяющимися венами, вампир мог поклясться, что слышал, как в них пульсирует кровь. Его движения были медленными и осторожными, словно кто-то крадётся и боится быть замеченным. Он наблюдал за каждым сантиметром бархатной кожи, скрывающейся за его губами. Дыхание Алукарда участилось, он бесстыдно провёл языком по гладкой шее Интегры до самого её уха, осторожно придерживая её за подбородок. Сонная артерия на ее шее учащенно пульсировала, манила, соблазняла. Алукард мог слышать биение сердца Интегры, мог чувствовать, как горячая кровь бежит по телу девушки, как пылает ее кожа, как она сама изнемогает, все сильнее наполняясь желанием. Алукард напрягся всем телом и замер, слегка приоткрыв рот, над нежной шеей своего Хозяина. Он смотрел в одну точку - на толстую пульсирующую вену, что способна лишить самоконтроля любого вампира. Острые клыки стали длиннее. Алукард тяжело дышал, его губы касались шеи Интеграл, и он уже готов был запустить клыки в нежную кожу, скрывавшую под собой всю жизненную силу этой девушки..   
Своими поцелуями и ласками Алукард умел доводить Интегру до состояния полной потери контроля над ситуацией. Ей хотелось только, чтобы он не останавливался ни на секунду, чтобы не лишал ее своего внимания ни на одно мгновение. Мысли Интеграл путались, сознание затуманилось от дьявольской нежности её любовника  
Клыками Вампир медленно коснулся кожи и закрыл глаза. Он испытывал сейчас чувство безграничного коварного голода, такого сильного, что лишало его сил контролировать себя.  
- Интегра... - прошептал Алукард сдавленно.   
Даже оставаясь самоуверенным наглецом, Алукард сейчас не узнавал себя. Его чудовищная натура рвалась наружу, желая овладевать и порабощать. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел, это полностью подчинить себе беззащитного перед ним человека, которого он считает единственным для себя. Он владел человеком, который сам является его хозяином, и удовольствие от мысли, что ему подчинилась неприступная Интеграл, только сильнее раззадоривала его, заставляла его желать большего, получить от неё всё, что она только могла отдать, раз её гордый дух не позволил ей обратиться в вампира..  
- ... кусай, - с закрытыми глазами произнесла Интеграл, сама не понимая, на что дает разрешение. В обычной ситуации она бы ни за что не допустила этого. Какой-то животный страх овладевал ею при мысли, что она может быть укушена вампиром именно в шею. Леди Хеллсинг довелось увидеть несколько раз, как Алукард убивал своих жертв, хищно вгрызаясь им в шею и выпивая из них всю кровь. Это вселяло в нее ужас. Но сейчас, она была слишком одурманена им, чтобы вспомнить всё это.  
Острые клыки, как два холодных шипа погрузились в мягкую, как зефир кожу, когда Алукард покрепче обхватил шею Интеграл Хеллсинг. Он не прижимал её всем телом к постели, но лежал так, что любое движение Интегры обязательно ограничивалось. Мягкие пряди чёрных волос легли на часть её шеи там, где Алукард не касался её. Он едва не застонал, когда поток густой горячей крови хлынул из порезов. Плотно прижав губы к коже Хозяина, он старался не проронить ни капли божественной жидкости, которая делала из него чудовище, не способное контролировать себя даже, когда доставляет жертве боль. Алукард знал, что сейчас она начнёт чувствовать ноющую боль, пока из порезов будет сочиться высасываемая им кровь.  
Вампир тяжело выдыхал и вдыхал воздух через нос, глоток за глотком поглощая силы Интеграл..  
Леди Хеллсинг издала громкий стон, лицо ее исказилось от боли. Они не ожидала, что будет настолько больно. Она хотела дернуться, но вампир крепко зажал ее. Даже не почувствовав движения Интеграл, Алукард только сильнее втянул и без того бегущую кровь. На секунду Интеграл охватил неконтролируемый страх, когда она поняла, что не может шевельнуться. Когда она давала ему пить кровь из своего пальца или запястья, она в любой момент могла вырвать руку, сейчас же она была всем телом в его власти. Интеграл попыталась успокоить себя тем, что Алукард сам поймет, когда нужно остановиться. Ведь не станет же вампир убивать своего хозяина. На некоторое время она поверила в эту мысль и расслабилась. Ощущения от высасывания были неприятными, но пока вполне терпимыми.  
Снова и снова больше захватывая губами кожу, Алукард пил и не думал останавливаться, с каждым разом кожа Интегры краснела всё сильнее от подступающей крови. Когда голова закружилась, а в глазах начало темнеть, Интеграл попросила:  
- Алукард, всё, хватит.  
Вампир прекрасно помнил, где находится грань, которую преступать нельзя, так как это может быть для его жертв опасно... Он знал, когда у них начинает кружиться голова, когда они чувствуют боль. И Интегра была сейчас одной из его жертв, не смотря на то, что несколько минут назад она была для него единственной. Он не мог остановиться, ведь это значило бы, что он послушался, а сейчас, в этот момент он не смел быть слугой, он хотел властвовать, что-то двигало им, как движет, когда он бесчувственно убивает и не думает о последствиях. Так мало сейчас осталось от него человека, сменившись чудовищем, не способным чувствовать ничего, кроме жажды крови и обладания..  
- Алукард, хватит! – раздался голос Интеграл гораздо громче. Она попыталась протиснуть руки и оттолкнуть его плечи. Страх перед смертью сковывал ее, она понимала, что промедли она еще несколько минут, и уже не сможет двинуться.  
– Остановись, говорю тебе! - Интегра попыталась толкнуть его ногами, но это совсем не помогло.   
Резким сильным движением Алукард прижал её плечи к кровати, будто намертво присосавшись к шее Хозяина, продолжил мучить её. Он тяжело дышал, с каждым вздохом чувствуя запах светлых локонов Интегры.  
-Хватит! Хватит! - голос почти не слушался. Извиваясь всем телом, Интегра пыталась оттолкнуть обезумевшего Алукарда, но даже самая сильная женщина не в силах справиться с вампиром. Слезы выступили на ее глазах.  
- Остановись, прошу тебя. – Девушка снова попыталась вырваться, но резкая боль тут же пронзила ее.  
Крови в организме Интегры ещё оставалось для поддержания жизни, что силы оставляли её. Алукард с жадностью глотал кровь, как хищник, поймавший добычу. Всё его обаяние, нежность и ласка улетучилась, осталась только красота, которая теперь принадлежала совершенно другому существу. Интегра всё пыталась вырваться, но с каждой секундой понимала, что это невозможно.  
- Уолтер! Уолтер! Помоги мне! - закричала она, что было мочи, но вместо крика вырвался только хрип. Интеграл заплакала, как ребенок, поняв, что никто не услышит ее сейчас. Заряженный револьвер с серебряными пулями лежал под подушкой, но руки ее были зажаты по бокам от туловища, и она не могла им воспользоваться.  
Алукард резким движением закрыл своей жертве ладонью рот и вонзил клыки ещё глубже, он свирепел от её попыток сопротивляться, потому что от движений, струйки крови то и дело проливались на подушку. Интегра мотала головой, но рука, закрывавшая ей рот, и клыки, вонзенные в шею, практически полностью лишали ее возможности двинуть головой. Она изо всех сил старалась вырваться - Интеграл брыкалась, из-за чего тряслась кровать. Девушка пыталась кричать, но получалось только приглушенное мычание. Тогда она сильно укусила вампира за палец, но тут же отпустила, боясь, что прокусит до крови. Если бы это случилось, и если бы она выпила хоть каплю вампирской крови, изменения были бы необратимыми. Отчаянные попытки Интегры сопротивляться делали её слабее. Как крохотная птичка в пасти у тигра, она трепыхалась и пищала. Кровь ручьём проливалась на белоснежную постель, на ту, где она и Алукард нежно любили друг друга. Вампиру было всё сложней справиться с нею, потому что то и дело ему приходилось отвлекаться, чтобы утихомирить её. Он вынужден был снова и снова припадать губами к посиневшей измученной коже на шее бедной девушки. Алукард едва успевал ловить её руки и прижимать их обратно к телу Интегры, держать коленями её ноги раздвинутыми, чтобы она не смогла ударить его, закрывать ей рот, чтобы она ни за что не дозвалась Уолтера. Но больше всего ему мешала мотающаяся голова отчаянно сопротивляющейся Интегры. Алукард содрогнулся всем телом, чтобы раз и навсегда приковать её к кровати, и замер: одной рукой он удерживал оба тонких запястья девушки, другой закрывал ей рот, всем телом он лежал на ней, не давая пошевелиться. В эту секунду возле уха Интегры, будто в самой её голове, раздался страшный угрожающий рык не рычащего человека, а, казалось, какого-то огромного зверя. Даже отпусти он голову Интеграл, она вряд ли осмелилась посмотреть на него… Его внешность осталась прежней, лишь глаза горели огненным красным светом... и страшный голос...  
Услышав это рычание какого-то дьявольского создания, Интегра вся сжалась и затихла. Она зажмурилась от ужаса, до сих пор не веря, что это мог быть ее покорный слуга и мужчина, которого она любила всё это время. Зверский рык, кажется, проник в самое ее сердце, от него леденела кровь. Леди Хеллсинг больше не брыкалась, не дергалась и не мотала головой. Она бы ни за что на свете сейчас не открыла глаза.  
Алукард медленно отпустил тонкие руки своей жертвы и снова погрузил клыки во вспухшую кожу. Он уже не был таким напряжённым, а только пил кровь, которой становилось всё меньше и меньше в теле Интеграл Хеллсинг.  
Сознание затуманилось, Интегру влекло в сон, мышцы ослабли, напрягать тело было совсем трудно. Воля покидала ее, жизнь вытекала из нее через укусы в шее. Вдруг перед глазами появился образ ее отца. Он исчез так же скоро, как и возник, но этого было достаточно для Интегры, чтобы предпринять еще одну попытку сопротивления. Она не шевелилась, и вампир, видимо, думал, что она уже и не в состоянии это делать, поэтому отпустил ее. От Интегры требовалось аккуратно завести руку за подушку, моментально выхватить пистолет и не промедлить ни на секунду, ведь это был ее последний шанс. Собрав все оставшиеся силы, она как можно тише и аккуратнее едва заметно начала заводить руку под подушку. Как только она нащупала холодную рукоятку револьвера, тут же уверенно сжала его в руке. В туже секунду Интегра выдернула руку из-под подушки и прижала дуло к животу монстра.  
Он не сразу понял, что уткнулось ему в живот, подумал, что это было её колено или бедро. Алукард резко опустил голову, оторвавшись от раны, как только осознал, что в него упиралось оружие, но было слишком поздно... Все шесть серебряных пуль с ужасным грохотом вонзились ему в живот, одна за другой дробя кости таза и разрывая внутренние органы. Интегра ни разу не моргнула, только сильно сжала губы, в то время как ее палец нажимал на спусковой крючок через равный промежуток времени.  
С последним выстрелом Алукард издал от боли такой крик уже своим собственным голосом, что, казалось, стены Хеллсинга задрожали. Он повалился на пол, залив кровью постель и паркет. Боль была такой невыносимой, что, сидя на полу, вампир стиснув зубы, вздрагивал, серебро разъедало всё внутри, выжигая кровь и плоть.  
Интегра быстро вытерла слезы, достала из тумбочки еще патронов и зарядила револьвер. Не спуская с Алукарда прицела, она набрала внутренний номер комнаты Пипа:  
- Бернадотте! Двадцать человек в полном вооружении ко мне в комнату! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!  
Голова кружилась, Интегра едва держалась на ногах. В глазах то и дело темнело, но ей надо было накинуть на себя хоть что-нибудь, пока отряд вооруженных до зубов гусей не завалился к ней в комнату, застав главу организации в одном нижнем белье. С невероятным усилием она пересекла комнату, пятясь назад, не сводя револьвера с Алукарда. Накинув халат, она быстро завязала его и с силой зажала шею ладонью. Кровь всё не останавливалась. Алукард не произносил ни слова, он не мог пошевелиться, потому что силы оставляли его. Серебро рвало его на части изнутри, и вампир корчился от боли. Он смотрел на Интегру как загнанный зверь, все оттенки его эмоций, все его взгляды смешались в одном.  
- Ты - зверь, скрывающийся под личиной человека, - с ненавистью в голосе произнесла Интеграл, не спуская с него глаз.  
В коридоре послышался топот военных ботинок. Звук нарастал и вот, уже достиг двери. Без стука в комнату ворвались двадцать лучших наемников с автоматами во главе с Пипом.  
Глаза двадцати человек округлились, кое-кто выругался, никто не мог сообразить, что тут могло произойти.  
- Твою мать, чё за...  
- Господи, Иисусе..  
- Что с ним делать, сэр? - быстро спросил Пип, нацелив винтовку вампиру в голову.  
- В подвал его. В тот самый подвал. Приковать всеми цепями. Ключи отдашь мне. Приступайте! - отчеканила Интеграл. – И... позови доктора...

8


	7. Punishment

Алукард сидел в подвале уже больше недели и находился в состоянии полусна от нехватки пищи и боли в животе. Его раны затянулись, но на рубашке остались большие засохшие пятна крови - свесив голову вниз, он рассматривал складки багровой ткани у себя на животе. Руки вампира онемели, будучи прикованными к стене, как к кресту уже не первые сутки.

Интегра открыла дверь подвала и спустилась вниз по лестнице. Она несла в руках фонарь дневного света - в подвале не было никакого освещения. Запах плесени и сырости ударил ей в нос. Когда Интегра поравнялась с полуживым телом, она поставила фонарь у ног и долго смотрела на вампира.

Всё так же опустив голову, Алукард теперь рассматривал носки её ботинок. У него едва ли нашлись бы силы поднять голову, боль пронзала тело от любого движения, хотя и не была такой дикой, как в первую ночь. Вампир медленно поднял глаза и посмотрел на Интеграл с чувством тоски и горя. Он не улыбался, но и не был хмурым.

- Добрый вечер...хозяин - очень тихо с трудом проговорил Алукард и снова опустил голову

-У тебя еще хватает совести называть меня хозяином, после этого? - Интегра сняла очки. В этом мраке все равно почти ничего не было видно.

Она нервно прошлась взад-вперед мимо Алукадра. Сердце ее билось. - Какой я тебе, к черту, хозяин после такого!!!

- Печати есть печати.. - ответил Алукард, зная, что только они их связывают, по крайней мере, сейчас. Такая вот формальность, доставшаяся Интегре по наследству. Никто не сможет их разрушить или уничтожить. - Я предан вашему роду..

Звук ее шагов эхом отражался от сырых каменных стен подвала. Воздух был спертый, находиться там было неуютно и даже боязно. Большая лужа засохшей крови окружала Алукарда. Вся его одежда была в коричневых пятнах высохшей крови. - Ты... -Интегра не находила слов. - Ты воспользовался моим доверием! Ты воспользовался мной! Я знала о твоей природе, я видела, каким ты бываешь, но ты еще хуже, чем я думала!!

Немного помолчав, он сказал. - Я говорил тебе, что я чудовище… ты не желала верить мне - Алукард сказал с горечью, словно произносить это было необычайно тяжело и неприятно ему самому..

-Я доверяла тебе. - Ком подступил к горлу. - Ты понимаешь? Я доверяла тебе.- сказала она медленно, голос ее дрожал- Ты знаешь, что это значит вообще?

Интегра была одета в черную водолазку, которая отлично подчеркивала контуры ее стройного тела. Но водолазки она последнее время носила только для того, чтобы скрыть перебинтованную шею - Подними глаза, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

Алукард с трудом поднял глаза, стиснув зубы, и посмотрел на Интегру со злостью. Тусклый свет упал на его лицо, где на подбородке и щеках заметно выделялась небритость.

Интегра еле заметно вздрогнула от этого озлобленного, наполненного болью взгляда. - Я думала, я ... дорога тебе. Оказывается, я была для тебя всего лишь труднодоступной, манящей своей недостижимостью жертвой. Ты добился! Всего! - она быстро смахнув слезинку со своей щеки - ... поздравляю.

- Прекрати. - угрюмо сказал Алукард. - Уж твоих слёз я точно не добивался. - Он совершенно не находил слов, чтобы утешить её. Да и что он мог сказать? Что он так больше не будет?

Интегра отвернулась, чтобы не показывать ему своих слез, которые не хотели прекращаться.

- Всё, что ты говоришь - это не так. Я ничего не добиваюсь - Алукард говорил очень медленно, было слышно, как он с трудом подбирает слова и выговаривает их. - Испокон веков всё движется ко мне в руки по своей воле. Я ничего для этого не делаю.

Интегра медленно повернулась. - Мой род заковал бы тебя еще на двадцать лет за то, что ты сделал со мной. Это было бы достойное наказание. Но твое счастье, что всего моего рода нет в живых.

Она подошла ближе, присела на колени рядом - Ты находишься под прямой протекцией королевы, и тебе несказанно повезло, что она желает тебя видеть завтра у себя, иначе бы ты тут сидел до конца века! - Интеграл достала из кармана ключ и открыла замок наручников, освобождая его правую руку.

Алукард поднял лицо и внимательно стал рассматривать Интегру, как она напряжённо крутила ключ в замке его наручников. Он не мог объяснить, как мог он так обойтись с ней. Он не мог отвечать за чудовище, которое неизменно жило в нём..

Интеграл освободила его вторую руку и отошла в сторону. - Вставай и иди приводить себя в порядок. Чтобы потом королева меня не спрашивала, что с тобой случилось

- Главное - чтобы она не спросила, что произошло с ВАМИ. - сказал Алукард, поднимаясь. Он выпрямился, боль в животе усилилась, но он не поморщился. Уверенно выпрямившись во весь свой 2-метровый рост, он осторожно поправил на себе рубашку, брезгливо отодвигая складки длинными пальцами.

Теперь я - это не твое дело. - сухо ответила Интегра. Она поднялась по лестнице и оставила за собой дверь открытой. Из дверного проема лился яркий желтый свет, которого Алукард не видел больше десяти дней.


	8. Forgiveness

Алукард был не в состоянии терпеть разлуку с хозяином такое долгое время, поэтому он всё таки решился навестить её вечером, в её большой уютной комнате, такой тёплой, с приглушённым светом. Он обожал там находиться, потому что такой свет его успокаивал и будил в нём зверя на этот раз - безопасного для неё. Он навсегда, казалось, усвоил этот урок. У самой двери, прислонившись к стене, появился статный образ слуги Интеграл Хеллсинг. Высокий мужчина с ровным изящным подбородком, идеально белой кожей и горящими глазами. Он снова был одет безупречно. На идеальном чёрном костюме не было ни единой складочки, а носки ботинок блестели, выглядывая из под краёв штанин. Роскошные густые волосы, аккуратно уложенные, но такие воздушные, спадали Алукарду на лицо, делая его образ ещё таинственнее. Типичная шальная улыбка никогда не покидала его лица, особенно теперь, когда он снова был в комнате своей любимой женщины. Он надеялся, что она не испугается его, и не подумает, что он пришёл за её кровью.

Завидев темный силуэт Алукарда в дальнем углу комнаты, Интегра бросила на него взгляд, и тихо сказала - Уходи. - ни раздражения, ни злости, не читалось в ее тоне. Она продолжила расчесывать волосы, сидя в кресле напротив зеркала. Ничего не ответив, Вампир остался стоять у стены - вдалеке он Интегры, разглядывая её фигуру. Он сунул руки в кармане в своей нагловатой, но совершенно изысканной манере и немного склонил голову на бок.

-Убирайся, я сказала- произнесла Интегра, даже не повернув головы в его сторону. Она и не думала одергивать шелковый халат, открывающий ее ногу почти до бедра. Еще влажные волосы после душа ровными прядками лежали на спине и спадали вниз на грудь. Едва слышно Алукард хмыкнул. Он скрестил ноги и удобнее прислонился к стене.- Я подумал, что это будет неприлично - наблюдать за вами исподтишка. -Она положила ногу на ногу, от чего ее халат распахнулся еще больше. Она внимательно рассмотрела свое лицо в зеркало, провела пальцем по бровям, намазала руки кремом. - В эту комнату вход по приглашениям.

Алукард расплылся в блаженстве от этой фразы - в этом была вся Интегра, как же он обожал её такую! Он едва не захихикал, но сдержался и с улыбкой в пол-лица спросил:

- И кого же вы ещё сюда приглашаете?

-Я не хочу с тобой говорить и видеть тебя не хочу. Исчезни из моей комнаты и забудь, что здесь вообще можно появляться, понял? - начала вскипать Интеграл - я вроде ясно говорю. А кого я сюда приглашаю - это теперь вообще не твое дело! - Она встала и подошла к окну, чтобы задернуть штору - между нами теперь исключительно рабочие отношения.

- Тогда почему бы вам сразу не пустить мне пару-тройку пуль в живот, чтобы я послушался?. Или не в живот? Может, тогда ваши мысли станут определённее, а наши отношения - рабочими? - разозлился Алукард. Он не хотел никоим образом намекать ей на то, что она согласилась на риск позволить монстру укусить себя, но она вынуждала его..

Она развернулась к нему лицом, скрестила руки на груди, вид у нее был какой-то вымотанный и измученный переживаниями последних дней - Слушай, я вообще не хочу сегодня кричать. Ни на тебя, ни на кого. У меня болит голов, и я устала. Оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста - говорила она тихо и спокойно

Алукард совершенно бесцеремонно улыбался, глядя на неё. Улыбка его не была насмешливой, а выражала какое-то человеческое сострадание. Наконец-то она повернулась к нему лицом. - Наконец-то вы повернулись ко мне лицом, - тихо сказал Алукард бархатным голосом.

Она откинула назад волосы и взгляду Алукарда открылись еще незажившие ранки от укуса. Интегра достала пластырь бежевого цвета и заклеила им место укуса. - Что тебе до моего лица? Что тебе до меня?

Алукард, внимательно всматриваясь ей в глаза своим гипнотическим взглядом, сделал несколько шагов в сторону, прохаживаясь вокруг неё, но не приближаясь. - Ну, когда вы смотрите мне в глаза, так проще понять ваши мысли. - промурлыкал он.

Последние дни Интегра проводила просто ужасно. Слезы то и дело наворачивались на глаза. Она не могла поверить в то, что случилась, что всё ее счастье было разрушено таким образом, растоптано, буквально съедено. Утром она, тайком от Волтера и от прислуги пробиралась на кухню, где хранились успокаивающие травяные настои, и выпивала их. На несколько часов ей становилось легче. На ночь она съедала несколько таблеток снотворного, потому что спать в ее постели и не вспоминать весь тот ужас, который здесь происходил, было невозможно. Нервное истощение давало о себе знать плохим аппетитом и сбивчивой речью: -Не мучай меня. Ты же всё понимаешь... Что ты хочешь? Разве ты не видишь, что мучаешь меня своим присутствием? - она закрыла лицо руками и отвернулась. Ее плечи вздрагивали - Мне и так плохо.

Вампир как-то печально опустил голову, держа спину идеально ровно, глядя в пол, он старался не обидеть её своими привычными дерзкими словами. Он очень хорошо чувствовал, насколько она сейчас чувствительна. - Я... хочу, чтобы вы не боялись меня, Хозяин. Это, всё, чего мне сейчас хочется.. - спокойно тихо сказал Алукард. Слова давались ему трудно, хотя голос и звучал уверенно.

Инт хотела ответить, но слезы душили ее, она только всхлипывала, постоянно вытирая мокрые щеки.

Алукард был не в состоянии слышать, как она плачет, как давит в себе слёзы. Он подошёл и крепко обнял её за плечи, боясь причинить ей хоть что-то похожее на боль.

Она вздрогнула и напряглась. Страх охватил её. Она не могла знать, вдруг он снова это сделает. Интегра не в состоянии была пошевелиться, она замерла и, кажется, перестала дышать.

Вампир нежно провёл длинными пальцами по волосам Интеграл, аккуратно прижав её голову к своей груди. Слегка касаясь тонким подбородком шелковистых пепельных волос девушки, Алукард стоял, закрыв глаза, ласково поглаживая её по голове. - Не бойся...пожалуйста.. - тихо сказал вампир. Просьбы давались ему не легче извинений (которые он вообще не в состоянии был произносить никогда).

В его объятьях сразу становилось тепло и уютно, головная боль куда-то исчезала, но Интегра пыталась не поддаваться его чарам, она не хотела обманываться и забывать, каким он иногда бывает. Один раз она разрешила себе забыть и вот, что из этого вышло. - Не надо тут меня гипнотизировать!

- Я никогда не подвергал тебя гипнозу, Интегра. - ухмыльнулся Алукард, всё ещё нежно поглаживая её волосы. - Именно поэтому ты - мой хозяин, а я - твой слуга..

Она хотела ему тут же ответить, что слуги не едят своих хозяев, но что-то удержало ее. Интеграл пыталась успокоить себя, убедить, что сегодня он мирно настроен и вряд ли от него можно ждать каких-то неожиданностей. - Я хочу довериться тебе... но как я смогу?

- У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос. - честно ответил Алукард. - У тебя есть повод не доверять мне. - и в комнате повисла долгая пауза. Обещать, что такого больше не повторится, он не мог, потому что это было бы нечестным. Но он точно знал, что будет предельно строг к своей жажде, потому что в следующий раз уже некому будет в него стрелять.. Алукард не хотел думать о следующем разе. Он нарушил молчание сам, - Просто положи мне руки на плечи.

В Интегре боролись безграничная любовь и страх. Она всё-таки положила руки на его плечи, подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Она пообещала себе, что не сможет вынести такого унижения еще раз, и если он снова ее укусит, она даст ему дойти до конца. Вытерпеть такую боль еще раз было просто невозможно

С печальной улыбкой на лице, Алукард смотрел на своего Хозяина. Длинными изящными пальцами в белой перчатке он вытер слезинки на лице Интеграл, затем наклонился и, закрывая глаза, прикоснулся к её губам своими. Замерев, он покрепче прижал её к себе за талию.

"Будь, что будет"- подумала Интегра- "и если что-то пойдет не так, то в этом буду виновата только я, из-за того, что позволила всему начаться". Она обвила его руками, запустила пальцы в его пышные мягкие волосы и прижалась к нему еще сильнее, не отрываясь от его нежных губ. Интеграл только сейчас поняла, как соскучилась по нему, как ей не хватало его нежности все эти дни

Через поцелуй Алукард дьявольски ухмыльнулся и стал двигаться вперёд, в мгновение ока плавно развернув её и прижав к стене, очень осторожно, опасаясь, чтобы она не сочла это за его очередной срыв... Весь жар и эмоции ,что копились в Интегре все эти дни, сейчас вырывались наружу, передавались ему, и это сводило Алукарда с ума. Он просидел в подвале не так много, по сравнению со своим прошлым сроком, но вампир никак не думал, что ожидание сделает его таким ненасытным теперь..

Страх постепенно оставлял ее, уступая место жажде физической близости с этим чертовски обольстительным, элегантным, утонченным мужчиной-вампиром.

-Ты много себе позволяешь! Что ты вздумал! - возмущенно воскликнула Интегра, - убери руки из под моей одежды!

- Ничего, что заставило бы тебя испытать боль или страх, - нахально заверил е Алукард, поглаживая смуглые бёдра девушки

Пушистая чёлка вновь закрыла ему пол лица, отчего ухмылка становилась только нахальнее.

-Не думай, пожалуйста, что если я позволила приблизиться к себе, то это значит, что нужно бесцеремонного припирать меня к стене! - взвинчивалась Интегра

- Ну, если хочешь, можешь припереть к стене меняя..- протянул Алукард, как довольный кот, дорвавшийся до лакомства. Глаза его были прикрыты, а губы целовали её подбородочек.

Его бархатный голос всегда действовал на нее расслабляюще, и она почти растаяла от его покорности, но решила предпринять последнюю попытку сопротивляться, хотя уже даже сама не понимала зачем - ты нахал... просто распущенный нахал.

- А что плохого в моей распущенности? - спросил Алукард, тая в блаженстве, от тепла её кожи. Желание с такой силой вскипало в нём, что на приличное поведение у него попросту не было сил. Вмиг халат Интеграл был развязан, обнажив его голодному взгляду пышную грудь девушки

Интегра провела рукой по его бедру и положила теплую ладонь на ширинку его идеально сшитых брюк. Там все было твердо. Она притянула к себе его лицо и начала целовать его со всей страстью и нетерпением, на которое была способна

Едва не издавая стоны, Алукард тяжело дышал

Он остановился и посмотрел на неё, упираясь рукою в стену. Другая же легла на её тёплую ручку, поувереннее прижав её к штанам. Алукард прикрыл глаза..

Чем больше наглости он себе позволял, тем сильнее разгоралось ее желание. Она совсем забыла свои страхи. Интеграл скинула с него пиджак, и тот упал на ковер. Туда же отправилась жилетка и галстук.

- О, да, хозяин, - издевательски мурлыкал Алукард, - разденьте же меня… - Он старался пока избегать поцелуев в шею, чтобы не напугать девушку, и не завершить ещё только что начатое дело слезами.. Он лишь нежно провёл руками по тонкой шее Интеграл, спускаясь к её роскошной груди..

-Ты заставляешь меня краснеть - призналась Интеграл, но не стала останавливаться. Она расстегивала его рубашку с упоением, и припала губами к его фарфоровой коже, как только оголила его плечо Алукарда

- Ммм.... - сладко промурлыкал вампир, опуская руки вниз. Он стал бесцеремонно расстёгивать ремень брюк, точно и уверенно.

Интеграл уставилась на его штаны. В прошлые разы одежда сама растворялась на нем по его желанию, и она ни разу не видела, как он сам раздевается и тем более расстегивает ремень. Ее это заводило, она буквально дрожала от возбуждения

изящными жестами расстегнув ремень, вампир прижался к девушке всем телом, запустив большие пальцы рук за тонкую резиночку её белья по бокам. И на этих участках ткань моментально ослабла, и Интегра больше не чувствовала её на бёдрах. Он словно прожёг швы, и кусочек ткани теперь беспомощно лежал на полу, под ногами Инти.

Халат так и остался на ее плечах, но она вся была раздетая перед ним. Смущение мешало ей полностью расслабиться. Щеки ее горели - Не дразни меня только! - умоляюще пролепетала Инт

- Полагаю, ты просишь, чтобы я взял тебя сразу? - спросил Алукард ухмыляясь, подталкивая её ноги раздвинуться пошире. Не смотря на хамскую реплику, взгляд его был добрым.

-О боже, да! - выпалила Интеграл, покрасневшая до корней волос.

Вампир, уверенно придерживая её за бёдро, притянув ногу повыше, обхватив её под коленкой. Он медленно, как только мог, изящно выгнул спину, сразу полностью заполнив её собой. От неожиданно нахлынувшего тепла и блаженства, Алукард приподнял брови, будто в удивлении и быстро закрыл глаза, тяжело выдыхая..

Инт тихо, еле слышно простонала. Она крепче прижала к себе лорда, держа руки на его плечах, чтобы не потерять равновесие. -Обожаю тебя - пробубнила Интегра с закрытыми глазами

Как в тумане, он двигался уверенно и нахально, набирая скорость. Его больше не волновало, не слишком ли он резок, потому что она знал, что Интегра привыкла к нему. И чёрта с два он сейчас остановится. Слишком холодно и больно было сидеть в том чулане, и теперь он имел право вести себя распущенно. И он хотел иногда делать распущенной и её, потому что знал, что в Интегре слишком смущается и не открывает себя ему до конца.

Интегра не могла поверить, что ею овладели вот так бесцеремонно прямо у стены, не особо спрашивая ее разрешения на это. Однако эти мысли быстро улетучились. Острые ощущения захватывали ее целиком, иногда, когда он менял угол движения, она тихо постанывала ему в плечо и хватала ртом воздух.

От усиленных движений его тела, брюки сползли чуть ниже, обнажив его напряжённую поясницу. Уткнувшись лбом в стену, Алукард зажмурился и почувствовал, как стремительно приближается что-то очень мощное. Поэтому он значительно сбавил темп, чтобы продержаться подольше.

Немного справившись с дыханием, Интеграл произнесла сдавленным голосом - Может... мы переберемся на кровать?

Алукард посмотрел на неё как-то рассеянно, не находя слов, затем взгляд его прояснился, и стал нахальным и жарким. Он демонстративно стянул с себя рубашку и отбросил её в сторону, сделав вызывающе откровенное движение бёдрами вперёд.

Его движения продолжились с вновь нарастающим темпом. Вампир старался отвлекаться мысленно, не закрывать глаз, но то и дело вынужден был сбавлять темп.

-Боже... Алукард... ты меня просто... убиваешь - простонала в блаженстве Инт. Она не могла догадываться, что он окажется Настолько хорошим любовником. Все ее догадки на этот счет были просто ничтожны.

Рискуя приблизить откладываемый им самим же момент, Вампир всё таки слился с девушкой в страстном глубоком поцелуе, держа почти всё её тело на весу. Он совсем сейчас не ощущал веса, движения стали рискованно глубокими и плавными

Интегра перестала сдерживаться и начала стонать во весь голос. Удовольствие нарастало и вообще было гораздо сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Она видела, что он уже неадекватен из-за охвативших его ощущений и ей это откровенно льстило.

Совершенно не желая ,чтобы всё это так быстро закончилось, Алукард Подхватил Интегру снизу обеими руками и отнёс на кровать. Едва они оказались в постели, едва коснулись мягких простыней и воздушного одеяла, он немедленно продолжил начатое.

Она придавила его поясницу ближе к себе, сложив на нее ноги. Интегра была такая горячая, что лорд согрелся от ее тепла и тоже стал теплым. - Ты ненасытный!

- Я слишком долго ждал этого момента и успел сильно проголодаться.. - говорил Алукард, склонившись над Интегрой, двигаясь медленно, чтобы хоть немного остыть от постоянно накатывающих волн блаженства. Чёлка колыхалась в такт его движениям: вперёд-назад.

- Всё, с меня хватит. - Твёрдо сказал Алукард и остановился.

- Что такое? - растерянно спросила Интеграл - Что-то не так?

- Нет. - заносчиво ответил Алукард, не сводя с неё глаз, лицо его было совершенно серьёзным.

- Тогда что? - она приподнялась на локтях, и лицо ее тоже стало серьезным.

- Поднимайся и повернись ко мне спиной. - Сказал он тихо, но твёрдо и уверенно.

-Что? В смысле? - смутилась и покраснела Интегра, - Что это значит?

Алукард некоторое время смотрел на неё. Приглушённый свет их непогашенных ламп освещал его идеальное стройное тело, руки, плечи, живот, ноги.. Он склонил голову немного на бок, будто что-то в уме просчитывая, затем встал на колени и обхватил талию Интегры, приподнимая её тело и поворачивая..

Когда Интегру развернули и поставили на колени, она поняла, что большего смущения в жизни еще не испытывала. Она ни слова не сказала, она была просто не в состоянии. Интеграл просто прикрыла рот рукой и зажмурилась "Господи, господи, господи!"

Алукард наклонился через её спину, поставив руки по бокам от неё. Он оставил маленький поцелуй у неё на плече и одну руку приложил к её полной груди. Его нежные пальцы скользнули ниже, поглаживая живот и спускаясь к месту, где сейчас было мокро, как никогда.

- Почему ты не продолжаешь? - еле слышным голосом спросила Инт "Я же так стесняюсь!" - подумала она. Она повернула голову, но увидела только его бедра - Чем ты там занимаешься!?

- Инти.. - почти прошептал вампир на выдохе, - Это ОЧЕНЬ мокро для "Железной Леди"..Алукард издал стон своим низким голосом, оказавшись глубже, чем ему позволяли предыдущие разы и позы. Не убирая руку, он чуть выпрямился и продолжил поступательные движения, практически не возвратные.

Инт вся обмякла от его слов. Никаких сил уже не оставалось хладнокровно воспринимать все его нахальные фразочки - Не смей мне говорить подобные фразы! - она попыталась сделать серьезный голос, но, кажется, у нее это совсем не получилось

Алукард провёл рукой по шелковистым волосам Интегры и Его тонкая ладонь остановилась на спине у девушки. Он мягко надавил на неё, поглаживая спину снизу вверх. - Наклонись ниже.. - вымолвил Алукард, и не думая делать паузы в движениях бёдрами.

Интегра согнула руки в локтях и положила голову на простынь, не сгибая при этом ног, так, что таз ее был выше головы. Она уткнулось лицом в кровать и просто сгорала от стеснения, надеясь, что у него хотя бы закрыты глаза

Алукард нагло обхватил Интегру за попу, с удовольствием рассматривая всё, что предоставлялось его ненасытному взгляду. Он набрал уже приличный ритм, и старался с него не сбиваться.

Она не могла полностью расслабиться, находясь в этой позе, но даже так испытывала мощные приливы удовольствия от его уверенных и резких движений.

Придерживая Интегру за плечи, он не давал ей раскачиваться слишком далеко, поэтому его продвижения были максимально глубокими. Вампир снова выпрямился и ухватил Интегру за ноги покрепче. Он не сводил глаз с совершенно бесстыдного зрелища внизу, уже чувствую импульсы в пояснице. Алукард начал стонать. Громко. Своим низким голосом - единственное, что было слышно в большой комнате.

от этих звуков сознание Интегры буквально замутилось. Для нее это был высший эротизм, связанный с ее безупречным лордом. От мысли, что он получает такое удовольствие именно с ней, она просто умирала.

Движения становились всё нахальнее и быстрее, наконец, Алукард запрокинул голову и протяжно простонал, зажмурившись от силы эмоций. Одну руку он оставил у Интегры на попе, другая лежала на её спине. Он расслабился и лёгким движением смахнул чёлку с глаз, тяжело дыша..

- С такого ракурса, Интеграл Хеллсинг, мы с вами ещё не общались, - выдал Алукард, отдышавшись, он поглаживал Инти по попе, не торопясь отпускать её.

Она вырвалась и развернулась. Щеки ее горели, ни Алукард, ни гуси, ни Волтер еще не видели ее такой малиновой. - Ты! - она указала на него пальцем и начала натягивать на себя одеяло, пытаясь закрыть пышную грудь, - Ты распущенный, бесстыдный, развратный вампир! - выдала она все, что думала.

Алукард сидел перед ней, совершенно обнажённый и довольный. Спина его как всегда была идеально пряма, а улыбка вызывающе нахальна. - Но ты же хочешь меня именно таким. - сказал он в своей издевательской манере. - Разве не так? - спросил он, отодвигая одеяло с её тела.

Она подползла к нему и, завалив его на спину, улеглась сверху на него - Я хочу тебя только таким - прошептала она ему на ухо по секрету и плотнее прижалась к нему грудью. - И даже не мечтай, что я с тебя слезу!- воскликнула она


End file.
